Surely there's a way
by Dustofhope
Summary: Set in Victorian London. 1842 Regina Mills finds a homeless woman and her sick son on the streets. She tells them they can come home with her, just until her kid is better. The woman's name is Emma. Eventual swanqueen Please check it out;)
1. Chapter 1

She wiped her sweaty palms on her dress, kept her head down and carried on moving. Dusk was no time for a young woman of wealthy class to be roaming about alone...To be fair it wasn't her fault.

 _"Katherine please hurry up! The show is over now._ _ **Over."**_

 _"Oh Regina, can't you leave without me?" She giggled. Quite unlike herself._

 _"What?" She was confused, and a little upset, that katherine, her dearest friend of twenty years would abandon her to speak to an unknown gentleman._

 _"Katherine. You can't do that! Where's your chaperone?"_

 _"I don't have one." She said shrugging her shoulders._

 _Regina frowned. This was wrong. How could she leave the woman there to do goodness knows what with a man they had just met._

 _"Katherine... what would your father say? This isn't how a young lady should behave!"_

 _"Regina listen." She placed her hands on the uptight womans shoulders. "I have met this man before. I will be fine! I'm just going to sit with him in the Regal Believer, which is only down the road from here."_

 _"The Regal Beliver?" She was shocked. "That's a pub!"_

 _"Yes it is."_

 _"Katherine!" She shook her head in disbelief. You can't go to a pub!"_

 _"I can. And I will." She winked and hugged her friend. "Thank you for coming to the theatre with me. Take this shilling. It should be enough for a cab home." And she walked off leaving Regina staring after her in disbelief._

So that was how Regina Cora Mills, innocent lady of class found herself navigating the filthy streets of London, trying to find an honest cab driver to take her home. So focused she was on her mission, she didn't notice all the beggars that were lying on the side of the cobbled, winding streets. Until she tripped over one.

"Shite lady watch where you're going!"

It was a rough, scratchy, female voice that had spoken. The speaker clearly hadn't drank anything for a while. Regina straightened up slowly and looked to see who she'd tripped over.

"I beg your pardon, I did not see you."

"Yeah well." She muttered. "Nobody does."

The woman seemed to be in her thirties. She had scraggly long blonde hair, and she was as thin as a rake. The most noticeable thing about her though, were her eyes. They were a clear emerald green, they seemed to shine right into her soul.

"What's your name?" Regina asked.

"Emma. And this is my son Henry." She gestured to a small shuddering figure curled up next to her.

"Henry." Regina breathed. "That's my fathers name."

Emma stayed silent.

It was then Regina noticed the boy was rather pale, very scrawny and extremely unhappy.

She crouched down as best she could in her full, hooped skirt and corset, mindful of the puddles of -rainwater? Sewage?- And asked if he was alright.

"No." Emma replied quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"He's... really sick." Tears filled her bright eyes. "And not only is he sick, he's lying on the cold street, without having had any food in the past two days."

"You haven't eaten in two days?" She frowned

"He hasn't eaten in two days." She shrugged. "I haven't eaten in three."

"Emma... if you don't eat... you're going to starve."

"I know. But I have no food. And no way of getting any."

"Noone has helped you?"

The woman chuckled wrily. "Noone cares enough to help."

Regina stared down at the ground.

"It doesn't matter miss..."

"Mills. Regina Mills. And what do you mean it doesn't matter?! Of course it matters."

"I'm going to die eventually anyway. I just... don't care if its sooner or later."

"You... you want to die?"

Emma gazed up at the woman. "I didn't say that. I said I don't mind when it happens. And why should I? What have I got going for me?"

"Henry! You can't leave your son! He won't survive by himself!"

"He's not going to survive anyway. Just look at him." Emma choked out. "I'm such a shit mother, I can't even care for my child."

"That's not true. You're NOT a bad mother!"

"He's dying!" She raised her voice. "How have I looked after him, helped him in anyway?!" She started to cry. "You don't know me, you don't know anything about me, yet you're saying I'm a good mother?! Tell me how I am good mother?!"

Regina felt tears pricking her own eyes.

"You love him."

"That doesn't make me a good mother." Emma whispered.

Regina sighed and tried to change the topic.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"How the bloody hell would I know what's wrong with him!? Does it look like I can afford a doctor to look at him?!"

"I'm sorry." Regina soothed.

At that moment the child let out a hacking cough.

And then it started to rain.

"Oh fuuuuckkkking hell." Emma groaned.

Regina tried not to gape at the womans language. She had never heard someone speak so fouly.

She was brought out from her thoughts by the boy letting out another series of coughs.

"Listen. Emma. You need to find somewhere to go. You and your son can't stay out here."

"Where am I meant to go?!" She gestured to all the other homeless people sitting on the road. "If there was shelter, do you think there'd be this many damn beggars out here?!"

Suddenly Regina surprised herself. "Come home with me."

Emma shot her head up.

"What?!"

Regina gulped, but nevertheless carried on speaking- for better or for worse.

"I said come home with me."

"I heard you... but... what?"

"You can come stay at my house."

"Why would you let a stranger into your house, into your perfect life?"

"Trust me it's far from perfect..."

Emma looked at her quizzically.

"Don't worry about it. And anyway. I can't just leave you out here."

"Are... you sure?"

"Yes. But. Only on one condition."

"Miss mills..."

"You have to stay in the cellar."

"What?"

"I live with my parents. And my mother would be far from pleased to know I let a..."

"Beggar." Emma put in helpfully.

"Yes. In her house."

"Well... of course. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Its okay. Now come on."

"Wait!" Emma put her hand out. "Only if Henry comes!"

"Well of course? What did you think? I was going to leave him alone without his mother? What kind of person do you take me for?"

"I'm sorry... its just..."

Regina shook her head.

"There's no need to explain yourself to me. Are you coming or not?" She scooped the boy into her arms easily- he was as light as a feather- and helped Emma up.

"Let's find a cab. And you two can get clean. And have food. Then tomorow I'll see if I can find out what's wrong with Henry."

"Thank you. Thank you so much Miss."

"Please Emma. Call me Regina."

 **I hope you like this idea! If you read this please review. If you don't like It please still review and tell me why, as I'd love the feed back xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the great reviews!!!**

As the cab driver approached Regina's living place, Emma sat up straight and gawked.

Regina could see why.

It was huge, three stories big. It was red brick. With so many tall, Paned windows.

Leading up to it there was a massive, foreboding gate, and a huge garden and pathway. Regina had lived there her whole life, so took it for granted. She had never seen someone react to it as Emma had.

"Emma when we go inside we have to be extremely quiet." She warned

"Mm."

"Emma."

"Hm?"

"I need you to take this seriously." She pleaded.

"Okay. Okay. I am. What should I do when we get inside?"

Regina let out an anxious breath. "My mother and father will be home. They can not know you're here. However when I arrive home they will expect me to go and converse with them immeadiately."

"So... where should me and Henry go?"

"You two will wait in the hall. I will go and tell my parents before I converse with them I need to go to the lavatory. They will tell me off for being... inappropriate ..."

"How is that inappropriate?!"

"Don't ask. Anyhow. I'll sneak you down to the cellar, as well as talking to Granny."

"Granny?"

"She's head of the kitchens. She's amazing. She'll look after you two, hide you no questions asked."

"Okay."

"Now come on."

They walked slowly up the path, Regina cradling Henry- who was asleep and had been the whole cab journey-crunching on gravel until they reached an ominous looking door. "Okay you two go hide behind that plant for a minute." She instructed as she shoved Henry into his mothers arms. She rang the bell and a man with a tall stance opened.

"Hello David." Regina smiled. "Thank you for opening the door."

"Would you come in maam?"

"Um... yes." Regina thought desperately. "Please go down to the kitchens and get me some water. Right away."

As David walked away, Regina beckoned furiously to Emma and Henry.

"Okay wait here." She whispered.

The inside of the manor was many times more majestic than the outside.

There was a shining white parquet floor, covered in colourful, patterned rugs. The wall favoured a floral print, and there were tapestries and paintings hanging everywhere.

Emma could here loud talking coming from the drawing room, but finally Regina exited, and told Emma to follow her in a hushed voice. They walked down a long corridor . Then Regina pushed open the door to what turned out to be the kitchens. It was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Emma asked curiously

"David is most probably in the hall. My mothers maid, Ruby, is waiting in my mothers rooms. And everyone else is in the servants quarters."

"Christ. You got a big house."

"I do don't I..." Regina said thoughtfully.

At that moment, Henry coughed and woke up.

"Mummy?" He said in a small voice. "Where am I?"

"Shhh baby it's okay." Emma said stroking his hair. "It's okay."

Regina smiled at the boy. "You're gonna be safe here Henry."

She looked up at Emma.

"We need to hurry. Go down into the cellar- it's on the left. I'll get some food for you both, and later when I get the chance, either me or Granny will come back with some things to keep you warm.

Emma complied quickly and quietly, thinking eagerly about food- something she hadn't eaten in three days.

Regina followed with a loaf of bread and a pie.

Then she ran back to the drawing room where her parents sat.

"Regina." Her mother Cora greeted.

Her father Henry smiled at her.

"Now that you're finished..." she curled her lip. "Visiting the bathroom... tell us about your evening."

Regina went to perch on a straight backed chair next to her mother.

"I went to the theatre with katherine."

"Yes. Yes I know that Regina. How was it?"

"Why are you so interested?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"Can't I be interested in my own daughters life?"

"No, not when you've never cared before."

"Regina!"

Regina stood up and walked out, her mother and father staring after her.

She didn't know why she'd gotten so short tempered. She never argued with her mother. Perhaps it was seeing the other side.

Realising properly how badly some people lived.

Perhaps it was fear. Fear for Katherine. Why would she just run of like that?

Perhaps worry. About Henry. How Emma would react if he died.

Regina sighed thinking about Emma. She was such a strong, resilient person. She'd never met anyone like her.

She walked up two flights of narrow wooden stairs which led to the servants quarters and knocked quietly on Grannys door.

The woman opened it, and her mouth fell into a wide smile as she saw Regina.

"Regina child! What can I do for you!"

"Hi Granny... um. I need to... talk to you."

"Of course, of course. Why don't you come in."

It always shocked Regina to see how different the servants rooms were to the rest of the beautiful house.

Grannys room had a bare wooden floor, with only a bed and a shelf for her things. There was also a rickety chair in the corner.

"Sit child sit." Granny said bustling around, pulling up the chair for Regina.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

Regina gave a faint smile. Granny always knew how to make her feel better. When she was a child, she'd always gone crying to her when upset rather than her mother. Granny would give her a kiss and a hug, and would send secret smiles to her for the rest of the day. So knowing she could trust her, she opened her mouth and told Granny the whole story. After she had finished, the older woman just stayed silent, gaping at Regina.

"So. To be clear child. You brought a strange woman and her sick child into this house."

Regina gulped.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered, enveloping her into a big hug.

"You saved two innocent people. I'm... more impressed than I could say."

"You raised me well." Regina smiled.

Granny looked shocked. "Me? I'm just the cook... I... didn't raise you."

Regina scoffed.

"Please. If you didn't who did? My mother? The woman who told me off for being weak whenever I cried because I scraped my knee? The woman who told me I'd never be enough? My father? No. He's... too... meek. Granny I've never told you this... but you are my everything. You gave me a childhood."

Granny stood there crying.

"I love you child."

"I love you too granny."

They hugged again, then granny pulled away. She gave a watery smile and became her usual efficient self. "Now obviously the rest of the servants can't know about Emma and Henry... so I will feed them and keep them warm.

"Wait no Granny! I'll do that! You have so much work already. I only told you because you go down into the cellar quite regularly... and I didn't want you to call the police on them."

Regina stayed talking with Granny for the better part of an hour, until she remembered Emma and her son hiding in the cellar. She went to collect some blankets for them and then went to talk to them.

They were huddled in a corner, trying to warm up a bit. It was warmer than outside, but it was still chilly. Emma nearly cried with happiness seeing the blankets. When Regina handed over the blankets, Emma actually stood up and hugged Regina tight. "Thank you so much for this Regina. Thank you." She said tearfully. Then she turned to her son, who was already looking a bit more happy now that he was warm. "Say thank you to Regina, Henry."

He beamed up at the older

woman. "Thank you for saving my life wegina."

 **Good news... because of the new app I should be able to post more! (Although I think I just used up all my 4G)**

 **Please review xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Regina rose bright and early, eager to see how Henry and Emma were doing.

She got dressed and did her hair, hoping her mother wouldn't find out. She always said a proper lady had their servant to dress them.

But Regina found that humiliating. She didn't want just anyone to dress or undress her.

Walking slowly down the stairs, hoping against hope that noone found her, she made her way towards the kitchen.

She slipped her shoes off and walked on tiptoe- and just- reached for the doorknob-

"Regina."

The brunette spun around. Her mother was standing there coldly and calmy.

"What are you doing out of bed so early Regina?"

"I... I" she looked desperately around for inspiration.

"I- woke up at a ridiculous time... and couldn't fall asleep again... and I was hungry so I went to get some... well-food."

"Oh Regina."

Cora sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're a young lady not a common beggar! You don't need to scrounge for food!"

Regina bit her lip.

"We have plenty of servants. And you have a bell. If you are hungry... which you shouldn't be before breakfast... just ring it."

"Yes mother."

"Now. Back to bed."

"But mother!"

"Regina..."

She groaned under her breath, but turned and walked upstairs anyway.

 _Mrs Evablanch walked slowly towards a shaking Cora. "You are nothing but a lowly servant Cora." She leant forward into Coras face and spat. "Worth NOTHING."_

 _Cora tried to keep the tears from falling but she failed. Having her worst fears confirmed from such an important person was awful. The posh woman kept talking. "You are never going to be important Cora. I am like a queen compared to you."_

 _Cora stayed silent wanting to fight back, tell Mrs Evanblanch about the future she was saving up for, but she knew it would just come back to bite her._

 _The woman continued._

 _"You, Cora, are but a common beggar. And if you think you could ever be a lady... you're wrong."_

Regina was grateful when two hours finally passed and she could go downstairs at her normal time. She'd sent away Ruby twice- although Ruby was Coras maid she still helped Regina as Regina didn't have one of her own. She refused to, as she hated feeling "superior."

For the second time that morning she was met by her mother. "Ah Regina. Come and eat breakfast with me darling."

"Of course mother." She nodded her head in assent, knowing that she had no choice anyway.

David, the butler and Robin the valet stood silently in the corners of the imposing dining room ready to assist if needed.

"So Regina." Cora said gracefully buttering some toast.

"Did you go back to sleep?"

"Yes mother." Regina lied.

"Good."

Cora snapped her fingers. "David some tea please?"

Then she turned back to Regina. "Me and your father need to go out today. We will be out for a few hours at least."

Inside Reginas heart leaped. It would be so much easier to help Henry and Emma if her parents weren't there. But she stayed calm on the outside.

"Where will you be going?"

She raised an eyebrow. "That is none of your concern Regina. Now. What will you be doing today?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Oh. Yes. I have some embroidy I need to finish. And If I have time I will work on my watercolour painting."

"Good girl." Cora stood up and kissed Reginas cheek. She then turned to Robin.

"Please go and call Henry. We must leave now."

Then she turned to David.

"Tell Daniel to prepare the carriage please."

The servants rushed off to comply to Coras instructions, Cora stood impatiently waiting for her husband, and Regina carried on eating her toast...

After her parents left,Regina ran to the kitchens, and burst in forgetting about the servants who would be there. They looked up from there work and snapped to attention when Regina came in. Mary Margaret, the housekeeper, looked up from the kitchen table. "Miss Regina? Can we help you."

"Oh." She gasped inwardly.

Granny glanced up from the bread she was kneading.

"It's okay Regina. Tell them."

"Granny! I-"

"Regina has... someone in the cellar... and her parents can't find out."

"Who?" Ashley the scullery maid asked curiously.

"I- I can't- Granny?!"

"Regina found a stray dog yesterday."

"What? I mean... yes I did."

"And... you're keeping it down there?!" Ashley said in disbelief.

"Yes... I'm going to go keep her company whilst I have breakfast? So... please may I have enough bread for the two of us?"

"Oh. Oh yes. Okay?"

"Please don't go down there... she's very shy... only Granny should go down there."

"Yes miss." The servants nodded solemnly. Granny winked and handed Regina the food.

When Regina descended the stairs triumph at her successful lie she found

Emma with Henry wrapped in her arms- he was asleep but she was wide awake. She looked up when Regina came in.

"Miss Regina."

"Emma. And just call me Regina?"

"Why?"

"I- I- just please don't call me miss."

Emma looked puzzled but agreed.

"Now." Regina sat down next to Emma and looked at the tossled brown haired boy asleep in her arms. "How's Henry doing?"

"Well- he's not dying anymore. Thanks to you." Emma beamed at Regina her eyes shining.

"Really? I... helped...?"

"Yeah. You did Regina."

She stayed silent for a bit... taking in the fact that she'd saved another human being a whole deal of grief.

Emma stared at her... but not in a confused way... or an angry way... just happy. Finally she cleared her voice to break the silence.

"Well- it's not over yet. My... parents are out today- so I will call the doctor in to look at Henry. And we'll see what's going on."

"Okay. Thankyou. Thankyou so much."

 **Thanks for reading! Please reveiw**

 **As if its good I get really happy**

 **And if not, it gives me advice on how to improve the story xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the longish break between chapters... Schools been pretty stressful- which causes writers block/ idk when things are gonna calm down... maybe in like two years lol! Jokes, anyway hope yall enjoy!!!**

After some time of the women staring at eachother Emma broke the silence.

"Whe- when are you going to get the doctor-"

"Oh!" Regina jumped up. "I'll go right now. Sorry."

"It's- okay." Emma said blushing.

Regina rushed up the stairs and then back down again, remembering something pretty important.

"Emma! We can't bring the doctor into the cellar and ask him to look at Henry- he'll get really suspicious!"

"Shite! You're right!"

"Emma... please don't use such foul language..."

"Shi- sorry."

"It's okay. But... what should we do?" Regina was basically jumping up and down in agitation.

"Get the doctor to look at me... upstairs?" Henry spoke in a small, choky voice.

"No Henry... Reginas parents are there, and we have to be a secret."

"No- no. Henrys on to something!" Regina said thoughtfully. "My parents are actually out- they will be for a while...so... if we leave the cellar from the back entrance... and sneak Henry up into my room... then the doctor won't have a reason to be suspicious... then Emma you can give Henry a bath afterwards I will find something for him to wear... as a treat." She twinkled down at him.

"You mean I'll get something new to wear!" Henry was delighted- he'd never had anything really nice or new to wear.

"Yes. My father has boxes of clothes from when he was a child, and I'm sure we can find something lovely." Regina said smiling down at him.

"Okay... great!" Emma stood up and then lifted Henry up over her shoulder. "Come on kid- lets get you better." She dropped a kiss on his forehead then followed Regina to the back of the spacious room.

As they emerged Emma and Henry gasped. "Wegina you're so rich!" The little boy exclaimed.

He was looking at the massive garden, with all the flowers and trees- in the sunlight it looked- well- like paradise.

"Henry! That's rude!" Emma said.

"No it's quite alright. Now come on in."

Regina led the two inside- thankfully they didn't bump into anyone- and took them up to her bedroom.

She took a deep breath. "Okay Henry make yourself comfortable."

"Can I go into your bed Wegina!"

"Henry!" Emma hissed.

"Yes of course." She smiled, glad that the boy was feeling well enough to be so enthusiastic.

Regina decided not to go to their family doctor- Dr Hopper as he knew them too well, and he would wonder why she had a strange child in her home with a strange woman. And he would tell her parents. However the other Doctor, Doctor Wale, had the fantastic quality of... not caring at all for his patients. And so he wouldn't give the slightest thought as to what was going on.

Granted he was further away than Doctor Hopper- but she was rich, and had money for a cab.

She got out of the cab, thanking the driver and patting the horse on the head, she walked to the front door of the formidable door of Dr Whale.

She knocked, and a cautious looking man peered out. He looked right over her head.

"Hello?! Hello!?"

"Hello." Regina said sheepishly.

"Oh!" He pulled a face. "What do you want?"

"I need a doctor."

He groaned. "Of course. It seems someone like me can NEVER have a day off. EVER!"

He stormed back inside to fetch his coat, muttering under his breath. "Where to then?"

"Um- 108 Mifflin Lane." She said nervously.

"Oh- you're a rich girl then!" He said gleefully.

"Yes- but- you're not to charge me more just because you know of my status." She said sternly.

"Damn!"

"Okay, the patients upstairs- but- be quiet!"

"Why?"

"Just- please" she said anxiously.

Then, absentmindedly rang the doorbell- and she was led into the house- not by granny, but by David.

"Miss Regina?" He said confused. "Why is Doctor Whale here?"

"Oh... um..."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Speak to Granny?" She shrugged.

"Alright?" He led them through, but stared after them thoughtfully.

Regina and the doctor walked in to find Henry tucked up in the bed, surrounded by luxorious cushions, covered in a squashy looking duvet, he looked so small and weak- he'd been feeling a bit better, but looked pale again.

Emma was- Emma was nowhere to be seen...

Regina cleared her throat-

"Well- here's the patient."

The doctor bent over Henry, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Wegina?"

"It's okay Henry. I'm here." She came and sat next to him to hold his hand. "Will you distract me? Please?" He asked, scared.

"Of course! Lets talk."

"About what?"

"Anything you want dear."

"Whaaat is your best thing you remember?"

"My favourite memory? Why?"

"Cause- you- have such a nice life. I don't. I wanna hear something beautiful..."

"Oh Henry." She sighed, upset.

"Why are you sad?" He said coughing pitifully.

"I- I'm not. I... have this one memory- of the beach."

"Ow!" Henry exclaimed, when the Doctor prodded his stomach too hard.

"Hey Hen. Stay calm, it's okay. Just... let me tell you about the beach okay?

It was the summer of... 1822 I was about... 18..."

"How old are you now!" He interrupted.

"Twenty nine."

"My mamas 28."

"And how old are you?"

"Nine!... I think. What was the beach like?!" She was just about to answer, when the doctor straightened up.

"Doctor? What's wrong with him?"

"It's just... a cold."

"What?!"

"A bad cold. But he's malnourished,too skinny. Where did he come from?"

"Does it matter?"

"Oh sorry! You're right. I don't care."

Regina shook her head.

"So... he should get better on his own?"

"Yes. As long as he is warm, and eats a lot."

"No medicine?"

"No medicine." He confirmed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me... I'm bored."

He nodded briefly at Henry, then exited the room.

"So..." He looked up at Regina and coughed again.

"I'm okay?"

"Yes! You're okay!" He tentatively reached out his arms and hugged her."

"Now. Where's your mother?!"

"Right here." Emma said stepping out of Reginas personal bathroom.

"I heard everything." She came to join Regina in hugging Henry.

"I love you kid." She said sniffing his hair.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

 **Please review! Its a great motivator to keep writing! Thanks so much to the guys who did drop a message:):) I appreciated it! Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is out quicker than normal... I managed to write some in English class. (What it was boring! Who cares about Jekyll and Hyde- clearly AE lol). Hope you enjoy!**

"So- I- guess me and Henry will go now." Emma said awkwardly.

"What?!" Henry and Regina exclaimed simultaneously.

"You... Henrys... a doctors seen Henry- and hes fine. So- we'll be going. Thank you so much." She made to lift Henry up.

"Wait! You're not going anywhere!"

"We're not?"

"No! Henry isn't better yet! He needs rest. And food. And if you go back into the street, NOW, he'll just get sick again! And all of this would have been for nothing."

"I- "

"I can't let you leave Emma. I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not heartless-"

"Wait!" Emma raised her hand.

"I won't leave! But- Regina- I don't know what to say-"

"Just- don't say anything."

"Really? But-"

"Stop!"

"Sorry." She blushed.

"Stop saying sorry!"

"Okay- sorr- okay."

Regina chuckled and tucked some hair that come loose from her chignon behind her ear.

"It's only been an hour or so since my parents went out. We still have a while where you two don't need to hide."

"Okay... great."

Just then Henry piped up. "Can I have my bath now?"

"Oh! Of course!"

She walked over to a mantlepiece on the other side of the room, and rang a bell.

"You two go into the bathroom for a minute." She instructed.

They complied, just as Ruby, Coras maid walked in.

"You rang miss?"

"Yes. I would like a bath to be run please. And some towels sent up."

"Absolutely miss."

"And I would like to speak to granny. Please may you send her up?"

"Absolutely Miss." She bobbed her head.

"Thank you Ruby." She smiled.

After she'd gone, Emma and Henry exited the bathroom.

The blonde placed Henry gently on the bed.

Just then Granny came into the room. "Well look who the cat dragged in!" She said, beaming at the two strangers.

"Thank you for helping me and my son." Emma murmured politely.

"Oh it's nothing child!" She turned to Regina.

"What can I do for you dear?"

"There is a room of storage in the attic is there not?"

"Yes..."

"I would like to get some of my fathers old clothes from there. From when he was a child. For Henry."

"I'm sorry Regina. I must have been through that storage hundreds of times, and I've never seen any little boy clothes!"

Reginas face fell.

As did Henrys.

He started crying actually. Emma and Regina both rushed to his side at the same time.

"What's wrong kid?" Emma asked urgently. "Are you feeling ill again- I'm sure we can get the doctor to come back-"

"No mama! I'm not ill again! But- its so stupid- but I thought I was gonna get something new to wear- and I was gonna be clean- I don't remember the last time I was clean-"

"You and me both Kid." Emma admitted wrily.

"And I really really want new clothes!"

"Don't fret child." Granny said kindly.

"I- actually have some little boy clothes up in my bedroom!"

"You do? Why?" Regina asked curiously.

Grannys smile faltered. "It matters not. But Henry and Emma- why don't you two come with me and pick out some things, while Ruby fills up the bathtub for you two."

"Wait? I'm not having a bath am I?" Emma asked confused.

"When was the last time you cleaned yourself..."

"Eh true." She shrugged.

"But what shall I wear?"

"You can borrow my clothes." Regina put in.

"Your clothes?! But they must have cost a fortune! I can't borrow them!"

"Of course you can Emma- they're just material possessions- I- really don't mind... if this was my mother however... anyway...Now go with Granny to choose some clothes for Henry!"

They did as she said, immeadiately after- with perfect timing- Ruby, Ashley, and Killian came in with huge pots of hot water to fill the bathtub.

"Oh thank you so much!" She exclaimed. "Let me help you with that Ashley? It looks so heavy!"

Killian grinned.

"We tell you everytime miss- you don't need to worry about us- its 'eavy, but nothing we canna manage!"

"Okay but let me at least hold the door open for you." She smiled.

"Thank you so much." Ashley whisperered.

Mary Margaret burst into Reginas room. "Here are the towels you asked for miss."

"Thank you. You are excused." She said coldly. For some reason, her and the head housekeeper never had gotten along.

After the bath was filled, and Regina was starting to worry about where everyone had got to, Emma and her son burst through the door- holding a pile of material. Henry was so happy, his very bones were practically quivering with excitement.

"I got so many new clothes Wegina! So many!"

"I can see that Henry!"

Turning to Emma she said "come on, I'll help you wash him."

"Right."

When Regina saw that Henry was a little scared to get into the bath, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Emma can I ask you something?"

"I guess?"

"When- exactly WAS the last time you or Henry washed yourself..."

"It's hard to say." Emma furrowed her brow.

"I really don't know- but when you're living in the streets- you're not worrying about how you smell- or what itches- you worry when you next bite to eat will be- whether you might die soon- baths are not on the list of priorities."

"Oh: I'm- sorry."

"Anyway ma!" Henry cut in. "You know when my last wash was! In the workhouse..."

"You were in the workhouse!" Regina exclaimed with horror in her voice.

"Yes- anyway how does this soap work?" Emma asked quickly. Regina could tell she didn't want to share her experience, so she jusr let it go. For now.

After Henry was clean, and pretty much shining, he had the fun task of choosing a new outfit. Wrapped in a huge towel, he hopped from item of clothing to item of clothing, unsure about what to choose. "How about this and this?" Emma offered lifting up a pair or trousers and shirt.

"Oh no Emma!" Regina gasped. "Those two will look dreadful together!"

"Oh really? Sooo what do you suggest your majesty?" She giggled.

"Hmm..." Regina tapped her nose.

"I don't care I don't care I don't care! Pleaseeeee I just want a new outfit Ma and Wegina!"

"Patience kid." Emma sighed.

"I don't know what that means." He said confused.

"It means sit down and be quiet." Regina said laughing.

"And let the adults do the work." Emma put in.

"Well- Miss- wait what is your surname? Do you have one?"

"I actually do! It's Swan."

"Well Miss Swan... I'm not sure you count as an adult."

"Well that's just rude!"

"Stop fighting! And let me get dressed!" Henry nearly exploded.

"Okay Henry! Here take these three things." Regina held out a brown pair of short trousers, a light green shirt and a dark green waistcoat.

Then she continued rifling through the pile. "There are no shoes?"

"I know. There weren't any anyway."

"That is terrible!"

"No it's not? I've never ever had shoes. So I don't know what it feels like!"

Reginas eyes widened, whilst Emma stepped in.

"Can I have my bath now?"

"Oh. Of course. Let me call Ruby to refill it-"

"Why refill it? I'll just use the same water Henry used. Otherwise Ruby will get suspicious."

"But-"

"I don't need anyones help unlike Henry." She winked, at a blushing Regina.

"I-"

"Are there any dresses I can change into?"

"Yes! I'll pick you out a lovely one." She smiled.

Ten minutes later Emma called Regina from the other room.

"You know what I said about not needing help... I need help..."

"Oh. Why?"

"Just... come in."

"Really? But... your indecent."

"Oh honestly Regina. We're both women. Just come on in."

"Um okay." Her face turning a deep shade of red, she waved solemnly to Henry (who was laughing at her shame) and turned the knob of the bathroom door...


	6. Chapter 6

Emma was sitting in the tub with her knees drawn up to her chest, in such a way her private parts were covered- To Reginas relief.

She cleared her throat. "What do you need Emma?"

"I- don't really- know how to...wash my hair."

"Would you like me to do it for you?"

Emma nodded shyly. "I feel so stupid not knowing how to do that."

"Don't worry." The other woman replied, sitting demurely on the side of the bath. "Pass me the bar."

The two women sat in comfortable silence, while Regina worked soap into Emmas hair. When Regina suddenly poured a cup of water on her head to wash it out, Emma shivered. When she stared to brush it slowly, Emma groaned.

"This hurts so much Gina! Please stop! Please!"

"I'm sorry Emma, but it does need a brush. And you asked me for help." The blonde moaned in response.

"Just lets do what I did with Henry to distract him." She said pulling the comb through Emmas tangles.

"What did you do with him?"

"Talked to him."

"About what?" She grunted as Regina seperated a particularly large Knot.

"Whatever you want Miss Swan."

"I want to hear about your childhood."

"Pardon?"

"Your childhood."

"I heard, but why?"

"Why not?"

"Okay... I suppose... what would you like to know?"

"Have you always lived in this house?"

"No. I moved here when I was six actually!"

"Why. Did you live in a castle before this?" Emma snorted.

"Very funny." Regina suppressed an eye roll.

"No, we used to just live in a two room cottage before this."

"Liar!"

"No I'm not!"

"Well how did you get here then?"

"My mother has always been... shall we say motivated... she pushed my father into business- not something he particularly always wanted to do- but she made him- and now we're fairly wealthy."

"Fairly!?"

"Oh be quiet and sit stilI...

I'm done brushing your hair."

"Really? How does it look?"

"It looks nice actually. But it needs a cut."

"Damn!"

"Emma! Language!"

"Sorry..."

Regina sighed impatiently. "When you get out of the bath I'll do it- Emma!!! What are you doing!"

Emma had stood up, no longer covering herself modestly. When clean- she was- majestic. There was no other word for it. Yes she was too skinny, and there were bags under her eyes still- however droplets of water covered her, sparkling and shimmering all over. She stood as tall and proud as royalty. Regina couldn't take her eyes of the womans body until Emma coughed.

"Like something you see?" She smirked.

Regina tore her eyes away.

"What! No! Emma cover yourself!" She pretended to be shocked to cover her initial reaction.

"Sorry..." she reached out for a towel and wrapped it securely around herself.

"Your poor son." Regina muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

As they emerged from the bathroom, they found Henry lying on Reginas bed again. He waved feebly at them. "Mummy why is Regina red?"

"I am not red!"

"Whatever you say your majesty."

"Oh- for goodness sake Miss Swan- sit!" He pointed dramatically at a chair in front of a dresser.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked curiously.

"Giving your mama a haircut."

"I don't want a haircut!"

"Relax kid shes not giving you one."

He pouted, jutting out his lower lip. "Why not." He sulked.

"Because! You just said you didn't want one!" Regina exclaimed.

Emma laughed. "There's really no point reasoning with him Gina."

"Gina?"

"Sorry I'm tired- it just slipped out- I'm really sorry."

"Don't be... I like it." She smiled lightly , and the three sat in silence as Regina took out a pair of scissors and started snipping the ends of Emmas hair. Then she began to style it. She swept the top up, split it in two, then braided it deftly, after that she gathered all of it into an elegant bun.

When she was done she told Emma to look in the mirror, but the blonde refused, saying she wanted to see the result after she was dressed.

"Okay Emma- choose an outfit."

"Any dress?"

"Yes- but probably my old ones are better, as you are thinner than me."

Emma browsed through the dresses, and finally settled on a becoming, deep, red dress. It went in tight at the waist, and then there was a full skirt with layers.

"Henry turn around." Emma instructed.

"Wait! Emma you... need... some more items." Regina blushed for the hundredth time that day.

"What item?"

"Um..."

"What?!"

Regina beckoned to her and whispered in her ear.

"Oh! Undergarments. I don't have any!"

Henry chuckled.

"Miss Swan!"

"Your majesty?"

"You will just have to borrow some of mine." She spoke resignedly.

"Okay." Emma shrugged, then dropped the towel, standing completely naked before Regina.

"MISS SWAN!" Regina shouted. "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT, ITS UNREFINED."

"Calm down! It's not like I have anything worth seeing."

"Well thats not quite true", Regina muttered, trying to look anywhere but below Emmas neck.

"What?"

"Nothing- just- put some clothes on."

The dress completely transformed Emma. She looked like a princess., like she'd been made to be rich. Maybe she had been- Regina didn't know her background. When Henry turned around and saw his mother, he gasped. "Mama! It's like that story you used to tell me! The ugly duckling and the SWAN! That's your last name! You're a Swan, mama!"

"She certainly is Henry." Regina smiled, ruffling his hair. "Emma? Arent you going to look in the mirror?"

"Yes..." She said slowly.

"So... what are you waiting for?"

"I'm just... scared."

"What of?"

"Seeing... what I would look like in another life..."

"Emma. You have nothing to be afraid of. You look incredible! Doesn't she Henry!?"

He nodded eagerly, whilst Emma sighed and looked at the flower.

Regina came opposite Emma and placed her arms on her shoulders. "Emma listen. I- can't fathom to understand what you've been through- I really can't. But- when I met you- I knew you were lovely inside- not on the outside maybe- but that didn't matter. You're a great person."

"Why?"

"I could give any number of reasons Em- but- just look at Henry- you've raised him so well- he wouldn't be the boy he is without you."

"I- I guess." She shrugged.

"And Emma now I look at you- and- you're more than lovely on the outside now. Just- just look at yourself." And without that she spun Emma around to face the mirror.

Emma stared at herself for a long moment, leaning into the mirror, patting her hair- almost afraid she might shatter into pieces. Slowly she looked up. "I- I'm beautiful-"

"I know." Regina replied softly. "You always have been."

Just then the front door opened and closed downstairs. Regina gasped. "I- I think my parents are home!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoyyyy. Please review (i nearly got my phone confiscated twice for this chapter lol)**

"SHIT!" Exclaimed Emma.

"What is it?" Henry worried, his brow furrowed.

"My parents!" Regina paced up and down the floor. "We need to get you out of here, they're going to come up here in a second, and see you, and then you two will get kicked onto the street again, and die!"

At the look on Henrys face she amended her words. "Well not die. Just- its- not healthy."

"So what should we do?!" Emma stressed.

"Hide in the bathroom?" Henry offered.

"No- that will never work-" Regina cut her sentence short and looked at Henry.

"That's... not a bad idea."

Just then there was a sharp knock on the door and Coras sharp voice rang out.

"Regina dear, your father and I need to speak to you."

"Quick! Go hide in the bathroom-" she whispered pushing Henry off the bed and shoving the two into the bathroom. The door swung shut.

"Come in mother!" Regina said sweetly.

The room that had been so happy just moments before... almost filled with cold air.

Henry Sr followed his wife sheepishly into the room.

"Regina, we have some news for you!" Cora said briskly, sitting down in a chair, like a lady. Henry remained standing, as did Regina.

"What is it?" Regina said warily.

"We've found you a husband!"

Regina blinked.

"I'm- sorry?"

"A husband Regina. Honestly, don't you listen?"

"No- no- I heard- but, but why?!"

"Why?! Honestly darling do you hear yourself!" She turned to Henry. "She gets that from you."

"Mother! Please just- just tell me more?"

"Okay..." she took a deep breath. "His name is Leopold Blanchard... He is very wealthy, EXTREMELY wealthy, with wonderful connections..."

"Like I care" Regina muttered.

"And... he is fourty eight years old."

"What..." Regina hissed.

"You heard me dear. He's fourty eight."

At the look on Reginas face she chuckled. "You're not worried about the age difference are you Regina! Honestly! Years mean nothing! They never have!"

Regina shook her head in disbelief. "I can't listen to this. Just- leave both of you."

Thats when Henry tried to step in. "Cora I did say- maybe this isn't a good idea-"

"Oh do be quiet Henry! And one more thing Regina..."

"What?" She snapped.

"Do not take that tone with me young lady! I just wanted to tell you you're meeting him tomorow." And then she stood up, brushed her skirt off, and left with her husband, leaving Regina gaping after them.

Henry and Emma burst out the bathroom.

"A husband!?" Emma said in horror.

"You're getting married Wegina!" Henry beamed.

That night Regina couldn't sleep. Her mind was full of horrors, unspeakable horrors. In less than a year, she would be married to a man who couldn't care less about her. He was most likely just interested in her because of her status, and power, the same reasons that Cora was interested in him.

She'd heard stories, of people married to men decades older than them- and none of them were pretty. Girls were often taken advantage of, for their young innocence, and their naivety. And Regina just couldn't let that happen to her. She couldn't. Growing up she'd had dreams, to be different, do something in the world. Not just sit at home all day and paint watercolours. And tomorow those dreams would all be over. She turned over as tears spilt over her cheeks, soaking her cushions. Despair filled her heart and rage filled her brain. Why. Because she was a woman. Regina was aware in her society women were thought so little of- in her life she had been told over and over again she couldn't do anything because of her sex. But now it was actually happening. And... she had no power to leave her life in her own hands...

Or maybe she did. She'd taken in Henry and Emma. Saved their lives. Made someone happier. It wasn't exactly world changing... but it was a start.

Regina sighed, knowing that something had to be done about those two... they couldn't live in her cellar forever, but nor could she throw them back into the street. Perhaps... perhaps Katherine would have an idea...

After breakfast that day, Regina instructed Granny to give the Swans breakfast, as Regina wanted to go visit Katherine for much needed advice.

The nolans' butler, Eric opened the door to her, and bowed low. Regina forced a smile, vaguely amused. "Hello Eric. Is Katherine home?"

"Yes, I shall go fetch her now. Would you like to come in?" He spoke solemnly, and seriously, the perfect butler.

Regina followed him into the drawing room and waited for her friend.

Katherine burst into the room, a shower of colour and excitement. "Regina! I have so much to tell you!" She reached over to hug her, than sat next to her on the chaise lounge. "Do you remember a few nights ago... when we went to the theatre?"

Regina failed to supress a laugh.

DID she remember? As if she could forget.

"Why? What is so funny!?" Katherine exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh it's nothing."

"No it's something."

"Fine..." She sighed. "Just...

Do not tell ANYONE this."

"Okay! You can trust me!"

"I am... hoarding two homeless people in my cellar..."

"WHAT!?!?"

Regina quickly explained about Henry and Emma.

"And I don't know what to do as I can't throw them back in the street..." she finished.

"Hmm... wait! I have an idea!" And Katherine whispered something in Reginas ear...

"That's actually a fantastic idea!"

"I know." Her friend replied smugly.

"Sooo... what did you want to tell me?"

"Well... you remember that gentleman I left with? Frederick?"

"Yes..."

"We have become beaus!"

"Katherine!" Regina leapt up to hug her friend again.

"That's fantastic!"

"I know." She simpered.

Without meaning too Regina brought the mood down. "At least you get a chance to choose the boy you will spend the rest of your life with..."

Katherine frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Mother has arranged me to meet a man I am to marry."

"Okay? It cannot be that bad surely?"

"It can. And it is." Regina felt tears pricking her eyes. "He is fourty eight."

"What! But Regina!"

"I know. I- I don't know what to do. What if he hurts me?" She started crying in earnest, great big sobs racking her body.

"Oh Regina sweetie." Katherine hurried to squeeze on the chair next to her friend and held her tight. "That's not going to happen. I simply won't let it. I won't."

"How can you stop it?"

"I..."

"Exactly." Regina sniffed ruefully. "You cannot. It is my fate."

"No! I refuse to belive that Regina. If you don't want to get married to this man- they cannot force you to! They cannot! Just... is there anyone else you can imagine spending the rest of your life with?"

Regina closed her eyes and tried to think. Someone filled her thoughts... but... not whom she expected. A tall, firey, blonde woman came into her mind. Emma. She shook her head, thinking she must be too tired to think properly.

"No. Nobody comes to mind."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay first off... sorry for the wait**

 **Secondly... this chapters wayyyy shorter than I like. I broke my rule of only updating if its over 1000 words long. Basically this chapter got me suffering with a tad(a lot) of writers block... so I'm putting it up now... taking a step back from the story- for like a couple days- and then hopefully I will jump back in with a clear head! Enjoy**

At one oclock, Regina and her parents climbed into a carriage driven by Daniel. She was riding to... who knows what.

"Regina, honestly, do sit still!" Her mother snapped.

"I'm sorry..." she bit her lip. "I'm just... so nervous."

"That's ridiculous."

They arrived at a typical bachelor town house in the centre of London. Narrow, three stories tall and unwelcoming. They were ushered into a room where a stately man stood with his arms folded behind his back.

Cora tapped Regina on the shoulder. "That's Leopold."

Regina idly wondered how Leopold would react if she vomited everywhere... something that would possibly happen.

She seized her 'future husband' up. He was... old... going grey... wrinkly around the eyes... he even had a watch chain dangling from his waist coat. Regina nudged her father as they sat down quietly. "Fourty eight or fifty eight?!" She whispered. Henry suppressed a chuckle, as Leopold turned around. He didn't even break a smile when he saw Regina. He just looked... bored.

He nodded at her. "Regina."

She smiled tentatively back.

"Leopold." Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

"That's Sir Blanchard to you." He instructed gruffly.

"Wha- pardon?"

"You will always call me sir. Even when we're wed."

Regina turned incredulously to Cora with a look that said 'you can't expect me to marry this person."

Her mother ignored her and instead looked directly at Leopo- sorry, Sir Blanchard.

"Thank you so much for meeting with us." She simpered.

For the first time, the bachelor smiled. "The pleasure is mine... now if you don't mind, I'd like some time alone with Rosina to talk."

"Er.. it's Regina."

"Darling... if he wishes to call you Rosina... let him." Cora said painfully through gritted teeth.

"It was awful! No. Beyond awful!" Regina was pacing up and down the cellar, telling Emma about her meeting with Leopold.

"Why? What was he like?" Emma asked, concern filling her voice.

"He... was a tyrant... he makes me call him sir... and when I was left alone with him... he... just..."

"Just what?" Emma said sharply. "Did he take advantage of you?!"

"What? No! No nothing like that. He just was the most... boring man ever. All he said to me were instructions on how he expects me to behave... for when we were married..."

"You're still going to marry this guy?"

"I see no way out."

"But Wegina! You can't! Don't leave me and Mama!" Henry cried.

Emma bent down to look him in the eye.

"We were never going to stay Henry! Regina just took us in... for a bit."

"Oh." He frowned and looked down at the floor.

Regina interrupted and joined the Swans on the floor.

"Well Emma don't be so hasty in your assumptions."

"What?"

"I have an idea... you won't go back into the streets in such a hurry..."

"We won't? How?"

"Okay... so you know how I have a house full of servants..." she said slowly.

"Yes..." Emma said equally slowly.

"And how my mother... is a little bit power hungry."

"A little bit?!" Emma snorted.

"Yes well. She has always been badgering me to have a persononal maid. And I have always refused because, well lets face it. I... am rather different from mother."

Henry giggled.

"So? What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying... what if I hire you as a personal maid."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Then I have a friend, you have money, and a place to live. My mother finally thinks she has the snobbish daughter she has always wanted... and everyone is happy. What do you say?"

"Yes!" Henry piped up.

"Well... the king has spoken..." Emma chuckled.

"Wegina?! Am I the king!!!" "Yes." She laughed tearfully. "Yes you are."

"So... you're just going to tell your mother that you found a 'peasant' in the street you want for your personal maid?"

"No. That won't work..." she said thoughtfully.

"I suppose... I will tell my mother that I need a maid... she will place an ad, and some people will come and meet me... and I will choose the person I like best."

"Thats me and mama right?" Henry asked anxiously.

"Yes Henry. You are the person I like best." She said laughing, and ruffling the boys hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been longer than I like/ personal stuff... hope you enjoy the update!**

Regina sat nervously in the middle of the room, on a soft, cushioned chair, her hands folded over her lap. Cora stood in the corner, staring piercingly at the back of her daughters head. Regina pretended not to notice, but as the seconds ticked by, it got increasingly hard not to.

Thankfully, the tension was broken by David coming quietly into the room and bowing his head at his employer.

"The first of the applicants is here."

"Well bring them in David." Cora spoke sharply, yet eager to see who would have answered the application.

Even though Regina knew exactly WHO she was going to choose, she still felt anxious... but her fears disappeared when the first woman walked in.

It was a middle aged lady,

who had a huge smile on, lighting up her round face.

She curtsied somewhat awkwardly at Regina, and then at Cora. The latter scoffed and shook her head but stayed silent.

"Hello." Regina nodded graciously at the woman.

"Why don't you have a seat and tell me about yourself?"

The woman placed herself on a narrow wooden chair, with her sides spilling out over it. "I'm mighty pleased to be here Miss. My husband laughed when I applied 'your havin a joke Tina- you ain't ever gonna see the inside of a... a castle' he said. But he was wrong, wernt he!"

Regina stifled a chuckle at the womans chatter.

"My names Tina Bell. It used to be Jones. But then I got married to Eddie. Aint the worst thing I did in my life is it?" She smiled warmly at Regina.

"No. No I suppose not Tina. Tell me... what are your experiences?"

Cora coughed loudly in interruption and stalked slowly towards the other two women in the room.

"You cannot seriously be considering THIS Regina?"

Regina raised an eyebrow and turned to her mother. Tina Bell shuffled anxiously on the chair.

"THIS, mother? Tina is a person. And why should I not consider her?"

"Well." She frowned. "She's just so dumpy... and unrefined..."

"Mother!"

"No. No. It's alright Miss." Tina stood up and brushed herself off. "I don't think I want to work here anymore anyway."

"Oh Tina." Regina looked sadly at the other woman. "I'm sorry."

"No Miss. I'M sorry. That you have THAT for a mother." Tina turned and walked out, thanking a red faced David on her way out.

"Hmph! No manners at all!" Cora turned and walked back to her corner- Regina slumped down in her seat. Cora had been so happy when Regina told her she wanted a personal maid.

" _Mother? May I talk to you?"_

 _Cora glanced up from the newspaper she was reading. "Of course dear." She said absently._

 _"I... want...I want to get a..." Regina gulped._

 _"What is it Regina?" Cora sighed. She pulled herself together._

 _"A maid. Mother I want a maid." Regina did her best to put her snobbiest voice on._

 _"Really!" Cora jumped up and pulled her daughter into a hug. "Oh darling I couldn't be prouder of you!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes! You have at long last crossed the bridge to being a lady! And thank goodness. I thought it would never happen!"_

 _"I... have?"_

 _"Yes dear." Her mother drew her into a chair next to the one she'd been sitting in._

 _"Every lady needs someone... to control if you will?"_

 _Regina involuntarily grimaced._

 _"Well perhaps control is the wrong word... but you will have power- learn to be a strong... woman."_

 _'You mean be a cold hearted boss.' Regina thought to herself._

 _"So I suppose we will have to send applications out!" She snapped her fingers. "Ashley- stop with the fire now. And call Ruby."_

 _"Y-y-yes miss." Ashley stuttered in surprise about being spoken to by such an important person._

Many more women came in, but Cora disapproved of all of them. One was too poor, one was too common, some weren't educated enough. There was one that Cora thought was too ugly. Regina thought she was going to sink into the floor from shame and exhaustion, but finally, finally, Emma came in. Granny had prepared her extremely well. She seemed to have pilfered one of Rubys desses, so it was perfect.

She carried herself in a really dignified manner- completely unlike the Emma she knew. She broke away from her thoughts, and started to pretend like she'd never met Emma before.

"Hello. Please sit down." She gestured at the chair.

"Tell me about yourself Em- Miss."

Emma widened her eyes at Reginas slipup, but with a slight shake of her head, carried on the ruse.

"My name is Emma Swan. I am 28 years old." She spoke with a quiet refinement. Cora nodded approvingly.

Emma flew through the interview with what Regina thought was flying colours. The day before, Regina had told her all the questions she'd be asking, and some model answers.

Cora stepped in once again. "I don't think you'll do Miss Swan. But thankyou for stepping in." Regina gaped at her mother. "Why ever not!"

"Well..."

"See you don't have a valid reason! You just don't trust me to make important choices!"

"Regina darling! That's not true!"

The brunette continued her tirade, whilst Emma sat in the chair twiddling her thumbs.

"Or you REALLY don't trust me, and you have someone you think is perfect lined up for me, and-"

She stopped when she saw Cora blush.

"You do, don't you mother!"

"I- Regina...I do what I think is best for you."

"Mother, this is what will happen. I'll interview the last person. And then I will choose the maid I like best. And you will NOT intervene. This is MY life. MY choices. You should not be interfering."

When she saw her mother looked suitably chastened, she turned to Emma and waved her out.

It turned out Regina had done a good thing for herself, standing up to her mother. Elizabeth Hades was the vilest, snobbiest person she'd ever met. She knew she wouldn't have been able to abide spending most of her time with her.

After the interviews were over, it was already late in the afternoon.

Cora instructed the tea to be brought into the drawing room for just the two of them.

As they tucked into scones,

Cora cleared her throat.

"I assume you will be choosing Elizabeth."

"No." Regina carried on buttering her scone, but quaked on the inside.

"What?! Then who?! Not that awful Dina woman!?"

"Tina." She corrected. "And no."

"Who then?! Cora repeated.

"Emma Swan."

Cora dropped her teacake.

 **Please review...**


	10. Chapter 10

"Wh- what- why would you choose her!?"

"Why not?" Regina asked innocently.

"She- she's so uncouth!"

"In what way mother?! She answered every question like a lady. She didn't say ANYTHING wrong."

"Elizabeth Hades was much better." Her mother replied bitterly.

Regina stood up angrily. "No. No she wasn't. I couldn't stand her."

"Regina! Don't say things like that! And sit back down."

"No." She turned around and walked out.

"Come right back young lady! Or so help me-"

Cora shouted after her daughters retreating back.

"It seems the teenage stage has hit my daughter at last." She muttured to herself.

Instead of going to her room, Regina walked straight down to the cellar to tell the Swans the good news.

Henry leapt up when he saw her. "Wegina!? Did Mama get it! The job?"

"Wellllll." Regina pretended to contemplate.

"You said she would!!" Henry fretted.

The brunette dropped onto her knees and ruffled the boys hair.

"I'm just messing with you Hen. Emma got the job."

The next thing Regina knew was that she was being squeezed so tightly, she could barely breathe. That was when Emma broke in. "Kid let her go. She can't breathe!"

But she was also grinning, and she pulled Regina into a hug herself. Regina melted into it, unbelivably relieved that at least this part of her life had worked out.

After about five minutes they seperated. Emma looked oddly flushed, and Regina felt quite flustered herself.

Emma tucked some hair that had come loose behind her ear... for some reason Regina found it endearing.

"So... Gina. How did your mother react?"

"Not too well." She chuckled. "But I don't care. Not today."

"When do I start?"

"I suppose... tomorrow..."

"What about me?" Henry spoke in a small voice.

"What about you?"

"Where will I go?"

"Ah yes. Henry. You will live with the rest of the servants! And play, and grow, and... just be a child."

"Really?!" He said breathless. "Will I also read!" He spoke wide eyed.

"Kid..."

Regina interrupted. "Perhaps I can teach you Henry."

The next few weeks went by rather quickly. Cora and Regina both avoided eachother- still wary. As a result of that, there was hardly any mention of Leopold.

Gina spent most of her waking hours hanging out with the Swans... she felt as if they were almost a family. Her new daily routine went like this;

Emma would wake her up with a cup of tea. At first she attempted to make it herself, but after one too many disasters, she employed Granny to do it for her.

She would 'help Regina get dressed.' At least... thats what she was supposed to do. But Regina refused. So Emma just lay on Reginas bed talking a dime a dozen. About nothing. But Regina loved it. That precious time lit up her life.

Then Gina would do embroidery or watercolours for a few hours by herself. Before lunch she would go on a walk with Katherine. After lunch she sneaked down to the kitchens where Henry now hung out and teach him to read. She had a much more busier, and enjoyable day than she used to have.

Emma couldn't belive how much her life had changed in the space of just a couple months. She had gone from living in the cold and damp streets with a son at deaths door, to living in a cellar, with a slightly better son, to having a proper shelter, a job, full meals, and most importantly... a healthy Henry. Before she hadn't belived in a G-D. Now she said prayers nightly. She would cast her mind back to when everything was a haze of... fear... depression... even anger. To when she was surrounded by dirt... smells... starved people. And she'd count her lucky stars. That she and her kid had a savior. Then she would drift off to sleep. With thoughts of Regina sending her off.

Henry also loved his new life. He'd had it too hard for a nine year old. From the age of six he'd been living in the gutter. It was a miracle he'd survived that long, with no food most days. Now he had as much delicious meals as he wanted. He had four great outfits. Before that, he'd worn the same clothes he'd used since he was five. He had toys. And friends. During the day he would play with the other servants kids that lived in the house. There was Neil, and Roland, and Alexandre. The best thing about his new life though, was learning to read and do maths. He could never do that before. He loved Regina. She was always so patient with him, even when he could never remember how to add numbers. Or what the letters looked like.

It was about three weeks after Emma had joined the staff, when Cora visited Reginas room. Emma had been slung across Reginas chair, trying her best not to fall asleep. Regina was having fun waking her up.

Every five minutes she leant over the other woman and shouted her name in her ear. Emma would yelp, mutter some choice curses at Regina, then go back to the land of dreams.

"Why are you so tired anyway Emma?"

"It turns out Henry is a big snorer when he has a bed." She mumbled.

"Wait- you share a room with him?"

"Yeah"

"That's not right, I-"

That was when Cora made her grande entrance.

Emma leapt off the chair, and stood to attention. Regina curled her lip as if to say "oh now you're awake." And then turned to her mother.

Cora looked at Emma. "Perhaps instead of being a lazy so and so, Miss Swan, you could actually do your job."

"Oh no, mother she was. Don't worry. We were done anyway."

"So why is the bed not made?"

"Um."

"I... was just about to do it!" Emma interrupted, and busied herself with pillows and blankets.

"So what can I do for you mother?"

"I just stopped by to tell you we're having a dinner party tonight."

"We are?" Regina sighed.

"Yes. And you could sound more excited."

"Oh- well- I am. Very excited." She lied.

"Good. Leopolds coming."

 **Oohhh suspense... thanks so much for the kind reviews ive had so far;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the longer wait! I have lots of work and stuff/ so it's been harder to write. I hope you enjoy**

That dinner party, was, without a doubt the most painful meal Regina had ever had to sit through. As well as Leopold, her mother had invited Mr and Mrs Gold. They were her fathers business partners. Mrs Gold wasn't so bad. But her husband... was... a different matter all together.

Her mother had forced Regina to look like a queen for the meal. Five hours before the party she found the girl going about her daily business in the drawing room.

"Regina?! What are you doing?!"

Regina raised a quizzical eyebrow at the other woman.

"Why are you sitting here, messing around?! You should be getting ready!"

She looked at her watch. "Mother. I have five and a quarter hours."

Cora swept towards Regina impatiently.

"And you should have prepared six! Need I remind you how important this dinner is?"

"No... mother." She sighed and tried not to roll her eyes.

"Go up to your room, and call for that..." she curled her lip.

"Emma Swan woman."

That was how at two o'clock in the afternoon, Regina found herself sulking on her bed with Emma standing over her, arms crossed.

"Gina come oonn." Emma whined.

"I don't want to." She grumbled.

"C'mon! We need to choose a dress for that... damn dinner party!"

Regina propped herself up on her elbows, redfaced, and angry.

"I don't want to go Emma! Need I tell you again?!"

Emma perched on the side of Reginas bed.

"Why not?" She sighed.

"Because." She sat up properly, and buried her head into her smooth, unworked hands. "I don't want to see Leopold again"

"I know Gina- but-"

"No! Emma you don't understand! I cannot see this man!"

"What makes you think I don't understand?"

"What?" Regina asked startled.

"How do you think I got Henry? It wasn't voluntary." Emma spoke sadly, quietly.

"Oh- Emma- I'm so sorry."

"No. I wasn't trying to turn this into a pity fest. I wasn't. I got Henry out of it. But I- I understand you."

Regina silently pulled her friend into a tight hug. They embraced, knowing that although they both had sorrows to share... they also had comfort.

Finally Emma pulled away. "I know this is hard Gina. But you have to go to this dinner party."

"Just- I just... Emma... I'm...scared."

Emma bit her lip. "I know you are. But I don't... fully understand why Gina? You said Leopold didn't take advantage of you? Or anything like that. So why do you fear him so much?"

"I don't know! But... perhaps it is that this dinner means I'm even closer to... being married to this man. And the rest of my life... will not be mine... it will be his."

"Have hope Gina. You may not marry this man."

"My mother wants me to."

"So?"

"Have you met my mother... she always gets what she wants."

"Your life should be in your hands. Not anyone elses."

There was a long, pregnant pause, as the two women contemplated the situation. Finally Emma spoke up.

"Gina... please do this stupid dressing up for me. Otherwise... I may lose my job. And... I dunno but I can't lose you either."

"Oh."

"But we will figure something out. I swear it Gina. I won't let you marry this man."

"Okay." She took a deep breath, rubbed her eyes of tears, abandoned her hopes, and stood up to get ready.

In the end they chose the perfect dress. It was simple enough that Leopold wouldn't be inappropriately excited, but expensive enough that Cora would approve. Regina walked downstairs, pale, but her head held high. Shaking, but with a good posture.

Emma trailed behind Regina, wondering in what world she'd be able to comfort her. She felt there was nothing she could do.

Cora solved that problem.

She bustled towards them as they got to the bottom of the stairs. Emma blinked. The woman was glowing. Literally. She was covered in jewels from head to toe.

Personally, Emma thought it was the most hideous look she'd ever seen. Judging by Reginas snicker, covered by a cough, she wasn't alone in thinking that.

"Regina." The woman nodded. "You look nice."

"Thank you mother."

"If I'm honest, I'm surprised."

Regina's shy smile slowly dropped into a frown.

Emma cleared her throat.

"Ah... Miss Swan."

"Mrs Mills."

"You will be coming into the dining room with us."

"Wha-pardon?"

"To serve obviously. This is the most important meal of my daughters life. We cannot be short on staff."

Regina went impossibly more pale. She clenched her fists. This wasn't fair. She wanted to fall for someone. Not be stuck in a loveless, unhappy marriage with a person thirty years her senior.

Just then a smart rap on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Quick!" Cora exclaimed. "Regina follow me into the drawing room! Miss swan, go make yourself useful and hide in a corner of the dining room."

There was one small mercy. Leopold had arrived at the same time as the Gold's, so Regina was able to avoid looking him in the eye, whilst busying herself with the old family friends.

Regina had to sit opposite Mr Gold during dinner, and could barely repress a shudder every time she saw him. There was almost something unhumane about the man.

He kept flashing uncanny smiles at her. She would have turned to her father for comfort, but he was at the other end of the table, studying his plate in discomfort.

On her left side sat Leopold. He smelt of books. But not the delicious type of books, that brought you into worlds of fantasies and dreams. It was more of a scent of law, and rules, and boredom.

The man barely looked at her. However, when he first entered the mansion, he looked her up and down, but didn't even comment on her attire. He hadn't brought flowers for her, or any sort of gift. Instead he downright ignored her. Which... Regina mused... was a gift in itself.

For the first two courses, Leopold droned on and on about his job, his business his family owned, and his stacks of money.

Cora sat on her right side and kept whispering instructions in Reginas ear, such as;

"Look interested!

Not that interested!

Sit up straight!

Chew quieter!

Breathe quieter!"

It was towards the end of the night that it happened though... for the first time, Leopold paid his full attention to Regina.

"Miss Regina Mills." He said in a low voice.

"I'd like you to take my hand in marriage."

 **Please review if you read this. Feedback is a great cure for writers block:) also a great motivator!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiiiii... I'm sorry its been a longer time:( i just had a couple big exams... so yeah... but im back now:):)**

 **Thankyoy to anyone who reviewed i really really love it:)if your reading this please try and comment xx**

 **I hope you enjoy!!!**

"Miss Regina Mills." He said in a low voice.

"I'd like you to take my hand in marriage."

There was a very long moment of silence. Regina stared at him, her mouth hanging open. Leopold looked at Regina, with an unreadable expression on his face. Cora smirked down at her plate.

The silence was broken by a china plate dropping

on the floor. Emma stood there with her jaw dropped.

Like one person, everyone turned their heads slowly to face the blonde.

Cora spoke in jarred sentences. "What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing. Miss. Swan."

The woman stammered and stuttered. "I- I don't- I was just cleaning up- I'm really sorry-"

Cora gritted her teeth. "Just leave. Now."

"No! Wait!" Regina found herself speaking up. It was almost comical how everyones heads swivelled towards her now.

"I'd like her to stay. Please."

Cora raised a shaped eyebrow. "I'm afraid you don't get a say Regina. Now do as you say miss Swan. Or else you will find yourself on the streets by tomorow morning."

Emma still hesitated, but after hearing she may be fired, Regina silently communicated for her to exit. The blonde complied regretfully.

Leopold cleared his throat.

"Well?"

She felt everyones eyes drilled into her back.

Regina swallowed thickly. "Can I get back to you on that?"

Henry and Regina sat awkwardly together on the armchair. Cora paced up and down, muttering furiously to herself.

Suddenly, she rounded on Regina.

"Can I get back to you?! Did you really say that Regina?! What on earth possessed you?! Who even says that!"

"It's better than an outright no."

"I've just never been more embarrassed in my life! That look on his- wait,what?!"

"I don't want to marry him mother."

The woman threw herself down on a chair.

"Of course you do."

"No mother. I don't."

"Yes I do."

"No. I don't!"

"But Regina! He is so rich! Think of the money!" She pleaded.

"Mother?! I don't want to marry for money!"

"Well you don't want to marry for AFFECTION, surely?"

"Yes. Yes I do! Why is that so hard to belive?!"

"Oh Regina." The woman groaned. "How many times must I tell you... love is weakness."

"Daddy!?" Regina turned to her father in disbelief.

He stuttered and shrugged, unsure how to help his daughter.

"Mother. I do not want to marry this man. And if you truly cared about me, you wouldn't force me to."

"On the contrary Regina. I do this, BECAUSE I care. You will marry this man. You will marry him within two months."

With that sentence, Cora rose from her chair and swept out the room.

Regina jumped up and looked at her father. "Don't you care?!" She ran out of the room leaving Henry sr gaping after her.

Regina got ready for bed in a daze. The news of her forced engagement had yet to kick in.

But when she actually crawled under her covers... and closed her eyes... that was when the thoughts piled in.

They kept coming, they wouldn't stop.

Her mother didn't care about her. In fact she seemed to hate her. A power hungry woman.

Her father was a weak good for nothing - he wouldn't even stand up for those he loved. Leopold didn't even see her as a person. Just... a thing...to get him higher up the social ladder. The good thing was, she didn't think he'd ever assualt her sexually... but only because he never looked at her. All the people she cared about would be sent away.

Suddenly, Regina had an image. Almost... a dream about what her life would be like in twenty years.

Her hair had begun to go grey. Probably from stress. She had little creases around her eyes. Leopold was there, and he looked about one hundred years old... and... Regina was scared of him...

Regina opened her eyes with a gasp. She realised she was crying. Not uncontrollably. But tears were streaming down her cheeks in sadness as to what would be. The images kept coming, even with her eyes wide open. Her parents...were dead.

No children to speak of. No friends. Other... unspeakable thoughts. Regina started shaking. She squeezed her eyes shut, her arms wrapped around her. Unable to breathe.

Then she felt a hand on her. Her eyes snapped open again. Her mouth twitched.

"Gina it's okay. Please. Just breathe for me."

"Emma?" Regina spoke in a croaky voice.

"Yes Gina. It's me."

"Why you here?"

"Just breathe for me."

Regina heard the bed creak as Emma climbed up onto it. She felt her hands run through her hair, stroking her back, as if telling her it would all be okay.

Slowly, Regina felt her heart-rate return to normal.

She turned her head to face the blonde. "Thankyou."

"It's okay Regina." The blonde shivered suddenly.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

"Nothing- I'm fine- just a bit chilly."

"Come under the covers with me."

"What?"

"Its ridiculous for you to be freezing-"

"But-"

"Emma..."

"Okay okay I'll put the damn blanket on", she grumbled.

"Why are you here Emma?" Regina asked, staring up at the ceiling, as the other woman joined her under the cover."

"Because you said it's stupid for me to be freezing! And pretty much forced me to get comfy!"

"Emma..."

"What?"

you know what I mean..."

"Okay, okay." The blonde sighed heavily. "Urgh. I just...was worried about you. Because I heard that your... being made to marry that man."

"Yes. I am."

"Oh Gina." Regina felt Emmas eyes on her and she turned her body, so that both of them were lying on their sides, staring into eachothers eyes.

"It's fine."

"No. It's not. You can tell me the truth."

"Okay... I... I'm not okay."

"But it will be. I swear it. I'll make sure that it is."

"How? How can you?" She sniffed.

"Just leave it to me."

"Okay." Regina was too tired to argue. She felt her eyes drooping with exhaustion. Her mind didn't fill with disturbing images, because she had Emma by her side, holding her through the night.

 **Can we feel the love tonight... lalala... aw i love these two women:)ו**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! Ive been very busy... tbh though... i might have updated quicker if id been more motivated? But noone has reviewed, and told me if they even like this story? Noone has given me any response, critisism, or where they would like me take this story.**

 **So after this chapter, please take the time to review, as I would really appreciate it.**

Emma stretched, but lay still with her eyes closed. She felt as if she had woken up on a cloud. Everything was soft, and warm; she had never felt more relaxed. Obviously things had been much better since she came to stay in the mansion, but this bed was on a whole other level. On the streets, and in the workhouse (not that she ever focused on that time for long) , she'd only ever slept on the ground, or if she was lucky a wooden crate.

Her comfort was shortlived though. When she finally opened her eyes, it was to find Regina curled up in a ball, shaking, sobbing quietly.

Emma paused, unsure as to what to do. Yes, she'd been able to help last night, but... now she didn't know what kind of state Regina was in. She felt helpless as she put her arm gently on the womans shoulder. "Regina? Tell me how I can help you?"

The other woman ignored her, and carried on crying, but this time louder.

"Gina? Please?"

"Go away Emma!" Regina finally gasped out.

"Why?"

"You cannot help me! Now leave!"

Emma bit her lip. On one hand...She owed Regina so much, for rescuing her and Henry. And not only did she owe her, she felt as if Regina was her best friend. How could she just leave?!

But on the other hand... Regina had told her to go away. And she clearly wasn't helping anymore.

Making up her mind, Emma climbed out of Reginas bed and slipped out of the room.

She ran upstairs to where she and Henry lived, poked her head round, and saw that her son was sleeping soundly. She didn't go in however, but sped past to Grannys room. She knocked gently on the door, feeling slightly guilty for disturbing at such an early hour, but decided she would make up for it.

After a couple of minutes, the door slowly creeped open, and grannys tired, wrinkled face peered out.

"Emma?" She questioned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Regina."

It took Granny only five minutes to get ready to join Emma in comforting Regina.

When she saw the state of the girl she could call her daughter, she rushed to her side.

"Gina querida"( _Gina my darling_ )"

Seeing Emma's raised eyebrow, granny explained she was speaking spanish. "It is the language of my ancestors and I taught it to Regina as a young girl." Then, after another loud sob from Regina, granny gathered her into her arms and rocked her tight. The brunette cried onto her shoulder.

"Dime que pasa, cariño" ( _Tell me what is wrong my dear)_

She stroked the vulnerable womans back, in an attempt to soothe her.

"Estoy aqui Gina. Tú puedes decirme cualquier cosa,"

( _I'm here Gina. You can tell me anything)_ Granny murmered softly.

Emma made her way to the door, feeling as if she was interrupting something important, and not even understanding what, but granny held her finger up, telling her not go.

That was when Regina finally spoke.

"Es Leopold. La madre dijo que debia casarme con él... en dos meses..."

( _It is leopold. Mother said I must marry him. In two months.)_

Emma felt herself shiver... in awe. Regina sounded so beautiful speaking spanish- so rich, and toneful.

"Oh gina. Todo estará bien." _(Oh Gina. All will be okay.)_

"Todo el mundo sigue diciendo eso! ¿Pore qué todo el mundo dice eso?! ¡No es verdad! Ninguno de ustedes sabe cómo me siento!"

( _Everyone keeps saying that! Why does everyone say that!? It's not true!!! None of you know how I feel!)_

Granny switched back to English, to Emmas relief. All she could hear was stress, and shouting. She didn't understand.

"Emma, Regina thinks we can't possibly understand her sadness."

Emma raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Gina you know I've gone through some real shi- I mean struggles. What makes you think I wouldn't understand? You know where I came from!"

Emma felt her voice getting louder, because she was so mad that Regina didn't realise how hard things had been.

Regina swallowed. "You're right. I'm sorry Emma, Granny. I have no idea what things you two have been through. I have no right to judge... but I don't understand how you can say it will be okay?"

Granny released Regina from her arms and sat beside her. Emma took the other side. "Gina querida, tengo pruebas."

( _Gina darling. I have proof.)_

Seeing Emmas blank stare, she let out a dry chuckle. "Perhaps I should speak in English..." she turned to Regina.

"Things have not always been amazing for me. May I tell you a story Emma and Regina?"

Once both woman nodded their assent, Granny took a deep breath and began her story.

"I began my life as Eguina Lucas. It was simple, so simple and happy for the first twenty years. I was never rich... but nor was I penniless. Everything was good. When I was 18 I married the love of my life. His name was Peter Red... we were so very perfect together. Although we didn't have many possessions, we lived peacefully together in a small cottage outside the city."

She took a deep shuddering breath. "A couple years into out marriage, we had a beautiful son..."

"You did!?" Regina exclaimed in surprise. Emma kept quiet, listening sadly, guessing how this story would end.

"Please. Just let me speak."

"Okay. Sorry Granny."

"He was a good little boy. He had... ginger hair... and hazel eyes... and whenever anyone saw him, they would come to speak to him." She paused, with her hand covering her mouth, taking deep, trembling breaths.

"I'm sorry. I have not spoken of this in many years."

"It's okay. Take your time." Emma replied softly. After a minute, Granny continued.

"When Tommy turned seven... he came down with typhus. He never made it through." At this point she broke down, and stayed like that for a while. In the meantime Regina held the older womans hand, letting her know she was there for her. When Granny pulled herself together, she continued. "My Pete... took it very hard. He began to drink all the time. He never hurt me, but one time he was out... and... he never saw the cart..."

"Oh Granny. I- I had no idea. I'm so- so sorry."

"It's fine child. I never speak of it." She sniffed.

"And after that, everyone who heard my story, just said "Estara bien Eugeuna"

But I questioned. How could it ever be okay?! I lost EVERYTHING."

"Yes Granny. That's how I feel now!"

" I know mi querido. But the point of me telling you this... was to tell you I was wrong. Things are okay now. I never got over the loss of my son and husband. I never will. But over time... their memory stopped hurting, and soothed me instead. I came back up. I got a job. I got you. Things were never the same. But it's okay. I've come to accept that.

No matter how much you go through... you will be okay. You- Regina Mills. You are strong."

"Am I?"

"Yes." Granny placed her hand over Reginas heart.

"You are strong in there."

 **I hope you liked this. If not? Please say why?**

 **Also sorry if the spanish has mistakes... I was using google lmao. I think we all know that google translate isnt the most... accurate?**

 **Remember to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I guess i've been kinda lazy... could have written this quicker! I dont even have the excuse of exams or no reviews! Its nearly the summer holidays for me though! I'm so excited, i have two days left of school!!! But next year I'm taking GCSEs so during summer I still need to work my arse off**

 **Anyway back to the story! About this chapter... I think its more of a filler... but whatever enjoy it Anyway!**

 **Regina had dropped off to sleep not long after granny had finished talking. Luckily it was only five thirty, so both Emma and Granny could get another hours rest in. Regina would get two.**

As Emma entered her room, Henry stirred. He looked sleepily up at his mother. "Is Wegina okay?"

"Yeah kid." She ruffled his hair. "She's fine."

He bit his lip... Emma saw, and dropped down next to him on the bed.

"You wanna tell me what's up?"

"I... I don't know Ma."

"I think I know." She lay on her stomach, but propped herself up on her elbows.

"You- you do?"

"Yeah... rich overload..."

"Huh?"

"The way I see it is... you've never been in a place like this. You were born in a workhouse! You were treated like shit, Hen! You had to work your arse of! And then we were on the street! You slept in a gutter."

Henry stopped Emma in the middle of her tirade. "Ma I know. I was there."

"Sorry. I mean- you were never safe and warm before. It's never been easy. And now you're living in the height of luxury... and you can't understand how you got here... and how some people live like this, whilst others live like we used to. And you're so happy and comfortable... and yet... you feel selfish for it."

There was a long silence. Emma poked her son on his side. "Kid?"

"How do you know me so well Mama?"

"Because that's how I feel."

"Do you mean that?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah kid. Im with you." She pulled him into her arms, stroking his hair until both of them fell into a restless sleep.

At six fifteen , Granny pulled herself out of bed for the second time. But before she began her usual tasks of lighting the kitchen fire, and beginning to cook breakfast, she went to wake Emma. A tousled haired, grumpy woman with sleepy eyes met her. Granny failed in covering up her laugh. "You look well Emma."

"Oh be quiet." Emma snarled. "I didn't have enough sleep."

"Well you had the same amount as I did! And look at me, I'm fine!"

Emma raised her eyebrow sarcastically. "Sure. Anyway. I had less. I was up late in the evening with Gina. And this morning. And then when I got back to my room I had to talk to Henry for a while. He was upset."

"Oh dear! Is he okay?" Granny asked a trifle fearfully.

"Yeah. Yeah he's fine. Anyway, what do you need?"

"Oh yes. Come down to the kitchens with me and we can discuss it properly."

"Okay..."

Once both woman were settled into their respective tasks (grannys was boiling water, Emmas was yawning over a piece of bread), Granny broached the subject of Regina.

"I'm worried about her. I'm scared she will never be happy again. And I love her like a daughter, I cannot let that happen!"

"I know." Emma mumbled around a mouthful of crust. "It's so hard. Her situation is extremely complicated. However, I can't let her be miserable. Especially not after what she did for me."

"But what can we do! The only way she will be happy is if she does not marry that awful man Leopold!"

"But... Cora is set on it. And I haven't been here long... but I know when Cora wants something... it happens."

"There has to be a way..." granny mumbled, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

"Perhaps... Reginas father could be of some use?" Suggested Emma.

"What, Henry? But he's so..."

"Meek? Quiet? Pathetic? I know. But I also know he loves his daughter... so maybe just once, maybe he can stand up to Cora..."

"You- you want me to what?" Henry Mills stuttered. Granny had managed to catch the old man just before he went out on his daily stroll.

"I want you to convince your wife to let Regina off the hook from marrying Leopold" Granny stated.

"But- but I couldn't possibly-"

"Listen here sir." Emma stepped in.

"I know I'm about to speak disrespectfuly here, and I will probably be kicked out onto the streets for this. But I don't care if this will help Regina."

"Emma-" Granny interrupted nervously.

"Granny; be quiet. Mr Mills."

"Actually it's Sir Mills." he corrected.

That was when Emma exploded.

"OH FOR GDS SAKE NOONE GIVES A DAMN IF YOU ARE A DOCTOR, A SIR OR A PLAIN OLD MISTER." Henry Mills looked wide eyed between the two of them.

"Emma!" Granny chided. Emma took a deep, calming breath.

"Sorry. Sir. It's just... you need to care about your daughter more. Do you know what you are about to do?

You are about to send her into a loveless marriage. She will be miserable for years. She doesn't want this. She was up all night last night, crying, sobbing over her fate. Tell me? Are you willing to condemn her to that life?"

"No Miss Swan... I didn't realise! But I don't know what you want me to do? There is no way I can help!"

"I WANT YOU TO STEP INTO YOUR ROLE OF BEING A BLOODY MAN."

"What?!"

"In our society. Men. Are. Powerful. You could be the one to save Regina. All you have to do is stand up to Cora."

"But she scares me so!"

"Listen HENRY. If you truly love your daughter... you will do this for her."

 **Please review!!!!! Lmk what you thought...t**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Sorry for the extra long delay! I've been away for a couple weeks, without wifi...**

 **this chapter is a couple hundred words shorted than normal, but I think its still good;) let me know what you think in the reviews!**

Henry blew out a breath. "I suppose you are right," He relented

"I am?" Emma blanked.

"She is?" Said Granny in confusion.

Emma was unbelievable relived. Even though her rebuke had been well deserved, servants did not, no, could not shout at their masters. No matter what they had done. She had learnt that through her years of working, and being kicked out of various places.

"Yes Miss Swan... although you had a less than savoury way of putting your point across... it was correct. I must not make my own fears let my daughter's come to life. I put my own comfort before hers, and have brought shame to the roles of fathers everywhere. I shall go speak to Cora immediately."

The old man set off, his head bent, but his shoulders tall and stately.

"I thought you were done for there." Granny remarked staring after him.

"So did I granny. So did I."

Cora stared her husband down with mild amusement. "Are you disagreeing with me Henry?"

"N-no- I wouldn't go that far- more-"

"Well lets see.." Cora mocked. "Are you refusing to let your daughter marry a very successful business man?"

"Well- yes, but-"

"Whilst I wish Regina to marry him?"

"Yes, but-"

"If that's not disagreeing Henry, I don't know what is. Now who has put this ridiculous notion into your head!?"

Henry groaned deeply. "No-one, my dear. But Regina is so upset about marrying this man. Surely you've noticed! She's not sleeping, nor eating because of this ordeal! Why would you willingly destroy your daughter's life?"

"I'm not destroying her life, Henry." Cora spoke through gritted teeth. "I am improving it. She will thank me later. This marriage is going to happen whether you like it or not."

"Actually... it won't."

"What do you mean?"

"I will not let it!" The man drew himself up proudly, shocking not only him, but his wife.

"And how will you stop it?" Cora smirked, thinking she had won this round.

Henry made a split second choice. It was either let his wife win... or potentially drag his ancient family name through the mud.

"You will either go to Leopold- today- and call it off... or..."

"Or what?" Cora asked somewhat nervously.

"Or I will use one of my many contacts... which I have thanks to you... and begin spreading dirty rumours about our perfect little family... until Leopold will refuse to marry Regina on his own accord."

"You wouldn't!" Cora gasped.

Henry shrugged and walked away. "You have all of today my dear. Use it wisely."

"I just... don't really understand mother? Why have you changed your mind?"

"I assumed you would be happy about this, Regina."

Even though the woman stood as proudly as she usually did, there was something hiding under that mask. A glimmer of... anger, or sadness. Regina could not tell, but she knew her mother was not willingly making this choice.

"But- but you were so adamant I would be wed to Leopold! What has changed your mind!"

Cora sniffed disapprovingly. "I have been brought to the conclusion that this marriage would not be the best for you."

"Oh! Well- thankyou!"

"Whatever you say dear." Reginas mother sighed deeply and walked away.

Regina was left standing there, in total shock.

She didn't completely understand how this had just happened. Neither was she still entirely sure it hadn't been a dream.

She didn't know how long she stood there for. But after some time she blinked, and found Emma standing opposite, staring at her anxiously. "Gina? Is everything okay?"

"Yes-" she breathed. "At least- I think so."

"What's happened?"

"Cora just told me- she told me that- I don't have to marry Leopold."

"She did?!" Emma looked delighted, and strangely proud.

"Yes!"

"I cannot believe your father actually stood up for you!"

"What?" The brunette spoke sharply.

"I mean-"

"What do you know about it?!"

"Oh- nothing really-"

"Emma? Did you have something to do with this?"

"I- no- not entirely."

At Reginas sharp look she amended herself.

"Well- yes."

"Emma? You- you did this for me?"

"I-"

Regina shook her head in wonderment. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"It's just... Noone has ever done something this amazing for me. Ever."

"Really? Noone?"

The brunette shook her head sadly.

The blonde replied softly. "I don't understand how they could not Regina. You are so... so..."

"So what?"

"So beautiful." Emma whispered, her eyes drawn to the others lips.

"Emma? Wha-"

She was interrupted by Emmas soft lips on her own. Regina didn't think about what she was doing, all she could think about was the kiss, she unconsciously moved her arm around Emmas shoulders, Emma moved her arms around her waist, until they were both pulled in even deeper.

Suddenly, Emma pulled away, looking shocked and frightened. "I'm- I'm so sorry maam. I- don't know what- I mean- I- I'm just going to go- I'm so sorry."

Emma fleed the room sobbing, leaving Regina standing in shock for the second time that day.

 **So... hopefully another chapter will come shortly... I have written half of it**

 **already:)**

 **Please, comment, and follow this** **story! Xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!!! A lot of effort went into this, and at some points It got quite intense whilst writing it- I hope whilst reading it sucks you in!**

 **I'm not sure whether I should give a warning or not, but I will just in case- this chapter discusses societys homophobia quite a bit, so if this is triggering for you, please watch out.**

 **Please review at the end of the chapter!**

"What the hell just happened?!"

Emma raised her head to see Regina standing over her bed frowning.

"Mind your language Gina, it's not very ladylike." Emma smiled wryly.

"Miss Swan..." Regina sat herself down on the other woman's bed.

"Do NOT Miss Swan me Regina."

"Okay- sorry- Emma."

"What?" She practically growled.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Whatever. Just make it quick. Henry is only downstairs, and may come up any time soon." Emma shrugged.

"Please. Just... Listen, okay?"

"Okay..." She sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to talk to me."

"But you just said you want me to listen to you. I don't know about you but I can't do both at once?"

"Emma!" Regina snapped . "You know exactly why I'm here. You know exactly what I want to discuss. Do not pretend you don't. I will NOT allow it."

"Do I really-"

Regina clenched her jaw. Emma could swear she could see a vein throbbing.

"Stop being pedantic."

"I'm not being ped- pean-pedan- whatever that word was. I'm being me. Emma Swan. Maybe ped- panti- that word is my middle name- after al-"

"EMMA FOR GOODNESS SAKE JUST SHUT UP," Regina interrupted. Harshly. Very harshly.

"Okay. Okay. I'm listening Gina. Just talk." Emma held her hands up in surrender.

"Why-" here Regina faltered. "What... Why did you- do that?"

"Do what?"

"Emma..."

"Sorry. Are you asking why I... kissed you?"

Regina blushed. "Yes"

"I suppose it's... Because I... because I have fallen for you Regina."

At that Regina went white.

"You have fallen for me?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders, her eyes downcast. "Yes."

"Fallen- in love?"

"Yes",

"But we're both women."

"Yes."

"Men fall for women, and vice versa. Not men for men. Nor women for women."

"I know how it's meant to work Regina dammit! I know you think I'm disgusting! I am well aware I'm a sinner."

"But- but- this is really a thing?" Regina sat down beside Emma, her knees shaking.

"You mean girls liking girls in that way?"

The brunette nodded slowly.

"Yes it is... But it is unbelievably looked down on."

"And it's... It's common?"

"More common than you think."

"I've never seen a couple of the same gender though."

"Yes well gay and lesbian couples cannot exactly walk around openly.."

"I- I don't know what to say."

"You think it's awful don't you." Emma bit her lip, prepared to be let down.

"No."

"No?

"No." Regina confirmed.

"So... What's the matter?"

"It's just... I'd thought I was the only one who...had those thoughts or feelings. I didn't know what was the matter with me."

"What?"

"Those feelings."

"What feelings?!"

"I mean-" She sighed and started again.

"you know of my friend Katherine?" Regina began.

"Yes... what about her?"

"She would always talk to me about all the different boys and men she found... Attractive. And then she would ask me who I liked in return." She paused.

"And?"

"And... a man was never whom I had in mind."

"You mean-"

"Yes- I am attracted to girls." Regina buried her head in her hands. "What is wrong with us?!"

"Hey. Hey Gina. Look at me." Emma lifted up the other womans chin with her finger.

"There is nothing wrong with us, whatsoever. Society... is twisted. They look at people such as you and me, and call us disgusting, unnatural. They say we should not be allowed. But since when is society right?"

"All the time." Regina sniffed.

"Oh really? Give me an example!"

After a long silence, Emma smirked. "See. You can't. Regina. We're fine. As much as people like to say, our lives are our OWN business! Not anybodys else. Everyone is perfect the way they are! And that includes you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." She whispered.

The two sat in silence, Emma awkwardly swinging her legs off the bed, whilst Regina processed everything Emma had said.

Then she spoke up again.

"And- have you ever courted a woman?"

Emma snorted. "I'm not sure courted is the right word." Regina chuckled.

"But yes... I have been with a woman. Her name was Lily."

"And what happened?"

"We got found out... she was sent to a different factory... and my son and I were kicked out into the streets."

"What?! Why didn't you get moved to a different workhouse?"

"Because there was no space anywhere for me and- I quote- my little shit."

"They called Henry that?!"

"Yes."

Regina actually went red in anger and balled up her fists. "Those- those Bastards!"

"Clearly I've been a bad influence on you, I doubt you used that kind of language before me!"

"Emma! But- that's not right!"

"Shh, Gina it's fine. It happened a long time ago."

"How long?"

"Around two years."

"You mean... Henry hasn't had shelter since the age of seven or eight? Or new clothes?!"

"It's no big deal ." Emma shrugged. "He hasn't grown. If anything, he's shrunk."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "This is not okay. Even if the workhouse owners didn't like your... lifestyle they should not have left you to die!"

"Gina-"

"No! Workhouses are meant to be a sanctuary! To save the homeless!"

"Not exactly..."

"Yes exactly!"

"Relax! This happens all the time! Less worthy of the less worthy are always kicked out of factories!

"But why?!"

"Because. The systems messed up."

"I don't know what to say Emma." Regina whispered.

"Just... don't say anything."

"Regina."

"Emma?"

"I won't let it happen to you, okay?"

"Let what happen to me?"

"Be kicked out for liking woman."

After a minute or two, Regina spoke up nervously. "Emma- may I- try something?

"Sure." She nodded. "What is it?"

"Just lift up your head for me."

Emma did so, and then Regina tucked her finger gently under her chin, and turned her head towards her.

"Regina, what are you doing?"

"Just- shh."

And for the second time that day... Regina and Emma kissed.

 **Thanks for reading! Follow, favourite, review etc**

 **Xx**

 **Also, I have already started on the next chapter! So it should not be too long**


	17. Chapter 17

**First off... I want to say I am SO sorry for the wait. I know I said it would only be around a day or two until I updated... but it's really been around a month:(:( I'm so sorry but I've been extremely busy, schools hectic this year:( I hope I still have readers... if you are reading this, I love you for sticking around!!!!**

 **Second off... This chapter is mainly a flashback, and I based a lot of Emmas story on Anne Shirleys (from Anne of Green Gables, my favourite childhood book!) So I hope you enjoy xx**

Emma walked into the kitchen with a skip in her step, and a smile lighting her face up. Ruby looked up as she waltzed in.

"You look cheerful", she remarked. "That's because I am," Emma chuckled. "Why?" "Why does there have to be a why? Maybe I'm just- happy!"

Ruby stopped what she was doing in order to wrap her arm around Emma's shoulders.

"Emma. Emma darling. In the several weeks you've worked here… I have never seen you this happy."

"And I neva seen you this happy eva, in my whole life!" Henry called from across the room, from where he was playing with Paige, Jefferson the tailors daughter. "Oi shut up cheeky!" Emma called back. The kid giggled, and then returned to chatting with his new best friend.

"Emma…"

"Ruby…" Emma sighed, she knew Ruby wanted something from that tone of voice.

"Where exactly where you before you began working here?"

"What?!" Emma was startled. "Why... are you asking?"

" You've never told me. Nor have you ever told me your story! I just want to know you better Em!" Ruby whined

Emma sighed. Her story. That was an interesting one…

 _Emma Swan had been born to a middle-class couple named Ingrid and August Swan. They lived in a small, but charming cottage in the countryside. The couple were 'self-made' and had no family to speak of, apart from their beautiful daughter. Emma had the life any child would dream of. She had loving parents, friends, and a cat named Ginger. As she lived in the countryside, there was plenty of space for her to run and play. However, that all ended in 1820, when Emma was around six years old. Her parents were killed by a horse gone wild, leaving Emma an orphan. She was fobbed off on her neighbours, the Hammond's, but they had a huge family- eight children. All Emma could remember from that time was running around changing babies soiled clothes, and cooking huge suppers, enough for the whole family- except Emma. She was always hungry._

 _And then, for some reason- they grew out of needing Emma, they got bored of her._

 _She was passed on to the Hammond's distant relatives, the Thomson's. Unfortunately, Mr Thomson was an alcoholic. So, as well as looking after too many babies, a nine year old Emma had to deal with the mans common drunken rages. Her only consolation was Eliza, the oldest Thomas daughter. Eliza had truly loved Emma, and did all she could to protect her. However, Eliza was also miserable, and mistreated, and as most people would do, she put herself first. When Emma was eleven, Eliza left to go to America, the city of gold. When that happened…Emma would cry herself to sleep every-night, drowning in her sorrow. When she was about twelve, Mr Thomas began to beat her- after all there was no Eliza to look after her. Finally, she had enough and ran away. She stole two weeks worth of provisions from Mrs Thomas, and as she was a clever child, she managed to ration it out to last nearly a month. And so… at the age of twelve, Emma Swan had her first experience of living in the streets._

 _The girl had changed so much in the past six years. Once well fed- she was now too skinny. Her once pretty golden locks were now bedraggled and dirty. Her eyes had become too big for her face. She was a common street girl._

 _Emma refused to stay in one place. She continuously travelled, and survived by begging food from pitiful strangers. When she was around thirteen she found herself in London._

 _She was shocked by how filthy the big city was. Sure, she'd heard stories, but to see it up close... it was horrific._

 _Emma had decided there was no way she was spending her time sleeping in muck, amongst flies... and decided to go to a workhouse, even though she was fully aware that it wasn't much better._

 _She was there for three years. For three years she built matches._

 _And then she ran away again. Three years felt too long for her... she was used too running and moving. So she decided to try her luck on the streets again._

 _And that's ... that's when she met Henrys father, Neil._

 _She was happy, Neil loved her, and claimed he would do anything for her._

 _However, he made her join his pickpocketing "business" and she got into trouble. Neil, that bastard, left her as good as dead, beaten up by a policeman, lying in a gutter, and worst of all... pregnant. She was only just eighteen._

 _Emma realised that to give her child their best chance she had to go back to the dreaded workhouse._

 _It wasn't as bad, the second time round._

 _Maybe it was because she had cute little Henry, or it was just luck, but the heads of the workhouse were kinder._

 _She got her meal a day, she had work to take her mind of things, and best of all she had Henry. True it was harsh work, unbearable conditions, but then again it left her so tired she didn't have to battle with insomnia._

 _She fought hard for the important things, and it paid off. Instead of Henry having to be sent of to the childrens "home", he was allowed to remain with Emma as he grew up, and she shared her best virtues with him... as well as her food._

 _It was okay, and the Swans got by._

 _Until she fell in love again..._

Emma snapped out of her trance, to find Ruby staring at her, confused.

"Emma?" She was saying.

"You okay? You've gone to another world?"

Emma gave her friend a half smile. "I'm... okay... I guess. Yes. I'm fine."

"So? Your story?" Ruby prodded.

"Maybe another time."

Emma ran off, her thoughts racing.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, it will make me extremely grateful x**


	18. Chapter 18

The hell had she been thinking?! How would things EVER turn out well with Regina? How could they?

G-D she was stupid, she decided, and rubbed her forehead tiredly.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Emma barely realised she had walked out of the house, down the path and into the road; a fact she was only made aware of by a horse and cart that nearly hit her. She stuck her hand out in an inappropriate gesture at the furious driver, who looked shocked that a woman dressed so finely would know such language.

That just proved it. Emma was no lady. She was like a child playing dress up and make believe. Maybe she should… leave. Walk out before it was too late, and the world of wealth sucked her in.

Emma walked through the winding streets, her head pounding.

No. She couldn't leave. Not when this was Henrys best chance for a stable future.

But nor she could start something with Regina. It could only end with one of them breaking the others heart. Regina was such a lady. She had been born with a silver spoon in her mouth, practically dripping in diamonds. Whilst Emma… wasn't.

At some point in Emma's musings, it began to rain. And without realising, she ended up in one of her old haunts. She looked around, amazed. Things were so different when you had money she realised. She had a whole different perspective on life. The square was filled with people covered in varied degrees of dirt. They looked up and scowled at Emma, who to them seemed just like a snob trespassing on their struggles. One man leered at her and asked if she wanted help "Takin' that pretty dress off her".

And that's when Emma realised… she had been one of them. She used to be one of those pathetic figures sitting in the rain, lying in her own grime. Was she that person anymore? Surely not… but then… who was she?

She bit back a sob and turned to flee, but promptly crashed into a man who smelt… well he clearly hadn't seen a bar of soap for a long while.

She looked up to see who had knocked the wind out of her and gasped in surprise.  
"Emma!?" The man promptly pulled her into a tight hug.

"August?" Emma asked, muffled by the man's shirt.

He drew back and looked at her aghast. "What the hell has been going on Em?"

"I-" She shook her head in disbelief. "A lot's happened."

"Clearly." He looked around, only just realising that they had an audience. Let's go somewhere private and talk." 

Emma followed, her head still spinning in surprise. August was the last person she expected to see. He had been somewhat of an uncle to Henry and a big brother to her. She'd met him in her travels, he actually had accompanied her to London. He was the one that encouraged her to go to the workhouse, both times, and supported her choices no matter what.

After the whole fiasco with Lily, when Emma had found herself a single mother navigating the streets, August was the person that had helped them survive over and over again. He was the person that had kept them fed, and didn't even care that Emma was a lesbian.

But about a month before Henry had gotten ill, he'd disappeared. She'd been worried out of her mind, imagining the worst scenarios until her son had developed a hacking cough, and they'd both been about to starve to death. She figured at least they'd meet again in the next life.

But now here he was, large as life. August drew her into the nearest alley, and before Emma could say anything, he started yelling at her.

"Why would you just disappear on me Emma?!" "What?" She blinked.

"You were GONE." HE exclaimed. "FOR A FUCKING MONTH. OR LONGER. AND THEN YOU APPEAR OUT OF THE BLUE, DRESSED LIKE THAT?!

He began to pace up and down the alley, whilst Emma found herself giggling. For no good reason

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. LAUGHING. AT" He whirled on her.

"It's just ironic really, isn't it!" Emma gasped between laughs.

"What is?" August scowled at her.

"I mean, it was you who disappeared on me and Henry in the first place, August. You were gone for a fucking month! Henry became sick August. And, where were you? Huh!? WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU!?"

During her speech, August's face became paler and paler. "Henry's sick?"

"He was sick" Emma amended.

"You mean- "August took a shuddering breath, and grasped the wall for support. "He's dead? My Henry is dead?"

Emma covered her mouth. "NO. Oh G-D, August no. That's not what I meant. Henry's fine. He really is. He's healthier than he's ever been."

"Does he ever talk about me?" August asked, clearly relived.

Emma hesitated. "No."

"Why?"

"You- you abandoned us Aug, you let him down. And me".

"But I didn't?"

Suddenly a realisation dawned on him. "You didn't get my message, did you?"

"Message?"  
"I had to go out of London for a bit. My father… he died. I- had to go be with him. But I paid a kid to tell you that I had to leave! I was always coming back! But then I did, and you were gone Em!"

"Oh shit. August, I- I'm so sorry. I know how much he meant to you."

He swallowed. "It's fine. I'm coping, but- would you please tell me what the actual fuck has been going on Emma?! Where have you been!?"

Emma bit back a smile. "It's a long story, as I said. Let's find somewhere to sit".

And so she told him everything, about the kindness of the lady who had taken them in, about the job, and how she had saved Regina from a loveless marriage. And then she told him about the kiss, and her immensely strong feelings for the woman, but how she knew it would end badly.

She looked up at him with a tearstained face. "What should I do August?"

He sat, silent and thinking. "You sound like you really care for this Regina."

"Yes."

"She's not one of your average rich people. She sounds special."

"She is", Emma said in a warm voice.

"Go for it". August said.

"What?"

"You sound happier when talking about her then I've ever heard, Em. She won't break your heart, and if she does, then I'll be here to pick up the pieces, I swear."

He pulled her into a tight, one armed hug, and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I always will."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys:) hope you enjoy this chapter...**

 **Also I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter... im worried ive lost all my readers!!!! So, please to reassure me can you drop a review when you have read this chapter xx**

 **Ps im also hoping to start an ao3 account soon, but theres like a waiting list, when i do ill post this story on there x**

 **Enjoy!**

Regina paced up and down the hallways, worried sick.

She had no idea where Emma could be, the last time she had seen her was around early noon.

When they had kissed.

Even though her brain knew it was wrong... her heart felt right.

She had never felt like this before. She'd never known what Katherine had described, the idea of love and lust.

She'd thought she was... imagining things...making things up, simply to make her jealous.

Regina lost herself in her thoughts of Emma for a while; she felt as if Emmas plush lips were on hers in that very moment, she felt her silky hair between her fingers.

Suddenly the door banged open, jerking Regina out of her thoughts.

Emma stood there... in the clothes she had been wearing that morning. But she looked different, she'd... gone back to the person she had been before Regina had found her.

Her hair was dripping with water; it was bedraggled. Her eyes had dark shadows underneath them.

She was so tired that she tripped over the hem of her dress and landed on the floor, on her knees. Regina hurried towards her, crouching down beside her, fear turning to irrational anger.

"Miss Swan! Where have you been!?"

Emma looked up at Regina, a wry smile on her face.

"Have you turned into your mother in the last few hours since I've seen you?"

Regina looked at her confused. "Pardon?"

"You called me Miss Swan. That means your angry. Your mother does that." She chuckled.

"Angry." She scoffed. "Why would I be angry."

"Where to start..."

"What!" Regina snapped.

Emma began to tick her fingers off.

"Well first I kissed you. Then I explained to you about lesbians- and then you kissed me-"

Regina curled her lip. "I think that the rain water has seeped into your brain."

"No- no hear me out- I introduced you to something different- something new- and now- now you're afraid. I knew this would happen." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Is that why you left the house without telling anyone you were leaving? Leaving me worried sick?"

"Maybe."

"What did you do anyway."

"I just walked... I needed to think."

"Emma." Regina said softly. Her anger melted away.

"You thought I was going to reject you, didn't you? You thought I would decide that I... didn't want you."

Emma just shrugged.

Regina gathered the blonde into her arms.

"Oh my darling. No. No. I know that this has been so sudden... but I care for you. None of our differences... none of our differences matter to me." She swallowed. "And unless they matter to you... I want to pursue this."

Emma smiled. "I do want us."

And this time both reached towards the other. They shared a kiss, sweet and soft.

Emma awoke the next morning, her head pounding. She would have kept her eyes shut, but Henry was leaning over her, calling her name.

"Henry what is it." She croaked, feebly attempting to bat him away.

"Mama, your late!" He cried.

"Gina's waiting for you."

"How late?" She murmured.

"Like... a long time. I don't know mama." He shrugged.

"Crap."

Last night had been the same as any other. Emma had gone down to help Granny cook dinner. She had put Henry to bed, then helped Regina, as normal.

And as normal, Regina had refused help in undressing. But this time it was because Regina wanted to save herself, she didn't want Emma to see her undressed unless it was in that... special moment.

And now Emma was awake, at G-D knows what time, but she knew she was running extremely late as Henry's personal rule was never to wake up earlier than 8.

And even though she felt like shit, Emma knew there would be consequences if she didn't force herself out of bed to help Regina.

Firstly, she could lose her job, and end back up on the street.

Secondly Regina could think she had run away again. She couldn't think that.

So, Emma forced her self to sit up, and swung her aching legs over the bed.

She sniffed once, twice and looked around.

How the hell was she meant to get dressed if she could barely stand?!

There was nothing she could do. Oh well.

She stood up, and shuffled towards the door.

"Mama wait! You forgot to take off your nightgown!"

Regina was woken by the burning sun.

Wait, what?

Normally she woke up when it was still dark out.

She squinted, and slowly sat up. Where the hell was Emma?

Somewhere in her mind she tried to reason with herself, but her panic ran over... Emma must have run away AGAIN.

She pulled on a wrap, and strode towards her ornate door, pulling it open... and she was hit with a... well with an Emma.

She was standing outside the door, with blurry eyes, and red cheeks. She was gripping onto the wall for support, and had one hand raised as if to knock.

"Emma? What's going on?"

Emma answered slowly, painfully. "I- I over slept- sorry- Gina- sorry-" she took a shuddering breath, and before Regina had time to even blink, Emma had fallen onto the luscious carpet in a dead faint.

"EMMA!?!?!" Regina yelled, her heartbeat racing, she dropped down onto the floor and gathered the ailing woman into her arms, and held her tight.

 **Thanks! Please review xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to all that reviewed, trust me I appreciated it XD**

"So?!" Regina snapped. "What's wrong with her?"

She felt a pinching on her elbow from where Cora was standing beside her. "Regina…" She sang. "Ladies do not shout…"

Doctor Hopper looked up from leaning over Emma- who was asleep on Regina's queen-sized bed. "No, no it's quite all right" He smiled. "Your employee will be fine Mrs Mills", he said, addressing Regina's mother.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked again.

"The flu." His gentle smile slipped away. "She shall be in bed with a high fever for the next few days. Maybe she will even hallucinate."

"But...she will be okay?" Regina double checked. "I need- I mean- her son needs her,"

"Oh yes." Doctor Hopper confirmed, "If you keep her warm, comfortable, and feed her hot fluids, her fever shall probably break soon. But do not let her go back to work for at least two or three weeks."

She felt Cora stiffen. "Three weeks?! That's ridiculous! What is the point of her then? Surely keeping her and her son here is just a waste of our money!"

Regina turned on her mother, while Doctor Hopper stared between the two in disbelief. There was nothing she would like to do more, than push her mother out of the window. "Mother, don't act like Emma is eating us out of house and home", she growled.

"I'm not!" Cora said, offended. "But why should we pay her!"

"We don't have to pay her for the days she isn't working mother, if you are truly that selfish." She hissed.

Even though she knew Emma definitely deserved to have sick pay, Regina had to pick her battles. "But you cannot kick her and her vulnerable son to the streets, nor starve them!"

"I don't see why you had to pick someone so vulgar anyway, and with a child no less". Cora sniffed, knowing she'd lost that particular fight. "But she can sleep back up in the attic."

"The attic? Really mother?"

"If I may"… the doctor spoke up, winking at Regina. "Miss Swan really should be somewhere warm and comfortable, also it's not such a good idea for her to be moved at the moment…" He gestured at the huge bedroom, draped in all kinds of finery. "She should stay here, until she has fully recovered. After all, Mrs Mills… you wouldn't want everyone speaking about how… your ungenerosity caused your Servant… to die?" He coughed delicately.

Regina almost laughed aloud at how excellently Doctor Hopper had understood her mother, at how he knew how much Cora valued her status.

Cora huffed and stormed towards the door. At the last minute she turned, and said "If you think I am getting a nurse for that woman, you have another thing coming. Regina… you have always wanted a dog, now is your chance to see what it will be like caring for one."

Regina clenched her fists. How dare she compare Emma, beautiful Emma, to an animal? Doctor Hopper placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Leave it for now Miss Mills. You have won a lot of victories today, do not let them slip away," He whispered.

In a louder voice, he reminded Regina to feed Emma plenty of soup, keep her warm, and to let her see her son, so as to "keep her remembering what she has to live for."

Regina sighed as she stood up and stretched. It was the middle of the night, and Emma had been asleep the whole day.

She barely knew if she was alive or not, the only thing that reassured her was the rise and fall of Emma's chest. Every so often, Regina would move from her chair to wipe a damp towel on the blonde's forehead.

As she did that, Henry stirred from his position on the bed. He was curled up next to his mama, his fingers clasped around the woman's hands. His eyes were tightly shut as he slept, as if willing Emma back to life.

Regina stifled a sob that rose up in her chest. Yes, Doctor Hopper had said Emma would be okay… but looking at her, she wasn't so sure. Despite her bright red cheeks that burnt from fever, Emma was shivering. What if... what if she never awoke from her fitful slumber? What if they never held each-other tight again, wrapped in the other's arms?

It wasn't fair, not to Henry, not to Emma, and not to Regina.

They'd all been through so much. Even though Regina didn't know much about Emma's life, she knew she hadn't had a family for much of it.

And now she did. Henry did. Would she really be ripped away from all of that?

At that very moment, Emma... Emma opened her eyes. Regina leapt up to tend to her, in the excitement, Henry awoke.

"Mama?!" He exclaimed. "You're awake!" I knew you would wake up! I knew you would!"

Regina knelt down besides the bed, clasping Emma's hand, but then she noticed Emma hadn't responded to Henry's hug… it looked like she didn't even recognise him.

The woman's breathing was harsh and loud, she coughed once or twice, and made no movement to comfort her son. Suddenly she spoke up "Who are you?"

Henry fell back, all of a sudden uncertain. "Mama?"

"I'm not a mama kid", Emma slurred, and with some effort, nudged the boy away from her. Her eyelids flickered, and she was back asleep.

Henry looked up at Regina, his eyes brimming with tears. "Mama?" He repeated.

Regina held back her own tears. That poor boy. He'd dealt with a lot, especially that day. The moment he'd heard his mother was ill, he tore up to Regina's bedroom… He hadn't left the woman's side all day, but then again neither had Regina.

She supposed now was a good time. She held her arm out. "Come Henry. Let's go on a walk dear."

The two strolled along the hallways, Henry looking at the other woman anxiously, waiting for her to speak.

After some time, Regina paused and looked down on him. "Henry. You know mama loves you right," She said softly.

He shrugged. "She woke up, she ignored me. Mama ignored me. I don't understand, why wouldn't she talk to me?"

"Henry… your mama didn't mean to."

"It's because I didn't behave nicely the other day isn't it", he sobbed. "I ran around outside, ignoring her, I wouldn't go to bed, now she hates me." Tears streamed down his face, he stared down at his shoes, visibly shaking.

"Oh Henry." Regina bent down and gathered the boy into her arms. She made up her mind, there and then, to never abandon that child, and do everything in her power to secure a stable future for him, her, and please G-D, Emma. No matter what.

 **Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter:-) please review xx**


	21. Chapter 21

The next week was one of the hardest Regina ever had to go through. Everyday, her feelings for Emma rose, but everyday, her faith lessened.

Emma wasn't awake most of the time. And when she was... she wasn't Emma.

Henry, that poor boy, couldn't even be in the same room as her, he couldn't deal with the sadness, the hopelessness, that emanated from the room.

The first time that Emma had opened her eyes, and not recognised her own child, Regina made her mind up.

She was going to get a job. As soon as Emma got better...

She would get better, Doctor Hopper said so.

She had realised how dependent she was on her mother, on her father. And the only way she would break free of that would be by marrying another Leopold, some rich, old, pervy man.

And she didn't want that at all.

For a start, she was a lesbian.

But... she didn't like not being in control.

For the first time, she was happy, she fantasised about having her own money, her own future.

But as the week went on... Regina just lost it.

What if Emma died. What if Regina didn't get a chance to say another word to her. She needed her so badly.

It was so lonely, without the blonde talking to her, laughing with her, protecting her.

All she wanted was for Emma to open her eyes, and smile at her, to say her name. She wanted Henry to smile again. She wanted a family.

She was unable to leave Emma's side, she couldn't take her eyes off of her, terrified that if she did, there would be nothing left.

At that moment Granny knocked on the door and poked her head around.

"¿Cómo estás, Regina?"

" _how are you Regina?"_

"no tan bien"

" _not so good"_ she sighed.

Granny pulled a chair up and gazed solemnly at the sleeping woman. It was funny, Regina nearly chuckled. It felt like that story Granny used to tell her growing up, _Bella Durmiente_

"you really care about her don't you?" Granny asked.

Regina lifted her aching head sharply. "What?"

"There's no point pretending Gina." She chuckled. "You love her. More than a friend, and not like a sister."

"I- I don't know what you are talking about... Eugenia, I think you better leave."

Granny slapped her knee. "¡Deja la actitud! ¡Yo fui quien te cuidó todos estos años, Regina! "

" _Drop the attitude! I am the one who looked after you all these years, Regina!"_

Regina sighed. "Lo siento."

"Listen my darling. I do not judge. I have been through too much, seen enough, I would Never, no never, hate my daughter-"

At Reginas sharp exclamation, she repeated herself. "Yes, daughter. I see you as a daughter- and my child, I would never abandon you over something like love."

Regina placed her hand over her mouth.

"So, you do not mind I love Emma?"

Granny raised her eyebrow. "Emma? I thought you meant Doctor Hopper?"

"¿Qué?"

"Jaja. No I'm joking with you! I know it is Emma. I knew from the moment I saw you look at her."

"Oh granny." Regina launched herself into the woman's arms. "Thank you. Thank you."

The two sat in silent for a while.

Then Regina lifted her voice.

"Granny..."

"Hmm?"

"What if-"her voice broke. "What if Emma doesn't wake up again?"

The older woman just looked at her, her heartbreak written over her face.

"Will I ever get over it?"

"no" she murmured.

"I can't granny, I can't." She broke down.

"I can't live without her, granny, she has only been with me for a month, perhaps less, but she is the most important thing that has ever entered my life. And without her, without Henry, my life isn't worth living. I love her."

And from the bed, Emma stirred, and said "Regina, I love you too."

Regina launched herself onto the bed and placed her wrist on her love's forehead. "Emma your fever has broken!" She exclaimed.

"Fever?" She said, her brow wrinkled.

"You don't remember?"

"No-no" she stuttered. "I remember knocking on your door- but then everything is black. Regina. What- what happened to me?" She bit her tongue, clutching the brunette's hand, her eyes filling with tears,

"It's okay, Emma." Regina soothed.

"You just…weren't yourself, but it's okay."

"What do you mean?!" Her voice rose, and in that moment, Regina decided not to tell her about Henry, the woman was in no fit state to hear about how she'd forgotten her son.

"Nothing Emma, it's nothing." She leant down and placed a chaste kiss on Emma's dry- but nevertheless wonderful- lips.

Emma raised her eyes to Grannies. "Um- Gina- we have company…"

"It's fine Emma! It's fine!" Regina found herself laughing and crying at the same time. "Everything is fine now".

After that, things improved considerably. In the days where Emma recovered from her illness, the two women and Henry just talked. All the time, about anything and everything. The best bit was, Cora stayed away from them, in case she caught any "nasty little peasant girl germs".

One afternoon, the three were lounging on Regina's bed. Regina was curled around Emma, stroking her back, whilst Henry perched on their feet and chattered about the fairy tales Mary Margaret had been reading to him.

Suddenly he stopped, and looked between the two of them with narrowed eyes.

"What is going on between the two of you? Why are you cuddling- ALL the time?"

Emma and Regina sat up slowly. "Should we tell him?" Regina communicated silently.

Emma blinked slowly in confirmation.

"Henry…" the woman began. "Your mama and I… we're in love with each other."

He frowned. "What, like Ruby from the kitchen and Peter the stable boy is?"

"Um. Yes."

"But you're both girls… can girls love each other?"

Emma shot a nervous glance at Regina. "Yes Henry. Remember Lily from the factory… it's like that. But Regina is more to me than Lily ever was."

"Oh okay." He shrugged. "Hey, have I told you two about Cinderella!" He grinned excitedly and carried on talking.

After a while, the conversation ceased, and the three just lay as a heap on the bed, enjoying being in each other's company.

All of them were thinking the same thing. " _This feels so perfect. I love them all both so much. This… this is my forever family._

 **And now both Henry and Granny know! This story is coming to an end soon…maybe (although I said that like ten chapters ago!) But I reckon there'll be top five more chapters… plus an epilogue.**

 **Anyway please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Please read my comment at the end of the chapter, and don't forget to review XXX**

It was roughly three weeks after Emma had opened her eyes and said, "I love you", that Regina decided to broach the subject of supporting herself.

Emma was reclined on Regina's armchair, her eyes shut, whilst Regina got dressed herself.

"Emma."

"Mm?"

"Can you help me with my corset?"

Emma blinked in surprise, Regina rarely asked for help with things like that, but she nodded, and stood to tie up her girlfriend's garment.

"So… Emma? I… well… I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, when you were sick… I mean- I had plenty of time to contemplate things. I could have thought about anything in the world, but all I thought about was how devastated Henry was, and how ill you were, and I couldn't deal with it. I realised how in love I was with the two of you. I needed you both with me for ever. And- and-",

"What is it Regina?" Emma prompted gently, swivelling her around to face her.

"I want to be able to look after the two of you. If anything happened to you, I want to give Henry his best chance. I want to let you live like a queen."

"You've done enough. More than enough."

"I know- but I want you to be my family. Forever. And let's face it. When my parents discover our relationship, we will be kicked to the curb. I want to- I want to earn my own money."

Emma smiled, a brilliant, wide, beaming smile. "Gina, I'm so proud of you."  
"Can you help me find a job?" She asked in a small voice.

Emma cupped the woman's chin in her hands. "My darling, I will support you no matter what. You know that, I love you."

Regina pulled her love into her arms and kissed her passionately. After a couple of minutes, she drew back, her chest rising and falling with desire for Emma, but she pushed the feeling aside. For the moment. "What should I do? I have no talents?"

Emma looked at her love fondly and pulled her to a chair. "Gina that is bullshit"-

\- "Don't swear"

\- "You are the most beautiful, most talented woman I have had the fortune to meet."

Regina laughed. "I know I'm beautiful, but that won't get me a job", she joked.

Emma knelt in front of her, and poked her finger onto the others arm. "Shut up my beautiful, and lets figure out your future. Together."

. .

Regina massaged her temples. She had been sitting in front of that darned tapestry for what felt like hours. Her head hurt, her fingers blistered, and her heart ached for Emma.

Now that Emma was better, Cora had made her go back to her regular schedule. That was- watercolour, tapestry, and practicing being an obedient wife.

Emma had gone back to work. Obviously, Regina didn't need her assistance all day, so the woman went to work in the kitchens alongside granny and Ruby- Cora's 'personal' maid.

Just then, as if they had heard Regina's thoughts, Emma and Ruby bounced in.

Regina looked up, a pleased smile on her face. "What are you two doing here?"

"We've come to help you find a job!" Ruby exclaimed.

Regina raised an accusing eyebrow at Emma. "You told her? Why would you do that!"

"Hey!" Emma bit back. "You told Granny about- stuff- I can tell Ruby about things."

"That's different!"

"How?!"

Ruby shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot. "I can leave if you want."  
Regina nodded approvingly. "That would be best miss Lucas."

"Regina"- Emma frowned. "Stop controlling Ruby! You're exactly like your mother when you do that!"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Um- Emma-"

"And Ruby shut up." She turned to Regina. She regretted what she had just burst out- that was a sensitive subject to Regina, but unfortunately, her temper had once again got the best of her. Funnily enough though, instead of a furious look on her face, Regina was grinning.

"Why are you smiling?" Emma demanded.

"I like it when you stand up to me."

Emma started to move closer to Regina, wanting to hold her, to be near to her, when Ruby cleared her throat. Again.

Emma shook the fog out of her brain. "Yes. Well Gin- Regina- Miss Mills- I- trust Ruby immensely. She is my best friend in this place- except for Henry. And it's not like I discussed the other thing with her, I just thought she would have some ideas for you. After all, this is for your benefit."

Regina nodded thoughtfully. "You're right Emma. I apologise." She turned to Ruby. "Thank you for agreeing to help me find a job."

Ruby smiled cautiously. Then looked at Emma. "Other thing?"

. .

"Hey how about a personal maid?" Emma suggested, while Ruby sniggered.

The three of them had been sitting at the dining room table for hours, brainstorming career ideas, but every single one had been shot down.

Regina curled her lip. "If you don't have any good suggestions Em, maybe don't say any at all."

Ruby rolled her eyes; over the past few hours she had become much more comfortable around Regina. "Well you have shot down every idea".

"They were all stupid".

"What was stupid"? They all turned to see Granny leaning on the doorframe.

"Their ideas of jobs for me."

"How about a baker?"

The three gaped at granny.

"What?" she said defensively.

"Nothing- it's just- that idea never came up. For some reason." Emma rolled her eyes at her stupidity.

"Well it was obvious! When Regina was just a little girl, she used to love helping me bake!"

Emma turned to stare at her girlfriend accusingly. "What, that didn't come to mind when I asked you if you'd ever had any hobbies?"

"Clearly not."

"Unbelievable." Ruby shook her head darkly.

"Anyway!" Regina attempted to change the subject.

"Where can I find a job in a bakery?"

"Well that's another reason the idea came to mind. Swenfield's bakery is advertising for a new worker. No experience required."

For the second time that day, Ruby and Emma shook their heads in disbelief".

"When should I go ask for the job!" Regina asked, bouncing in her chair.

Granny smiled at the woman who she hadn't seen such enthusiasm from in years. "Now. The bakery is open for another hour, and your mother is out at a dinner party until midnight at the very least."

 **Ta for reading XD (is the word ta British? Or do they say it in other places too? Hey here's an idea! You can let me know when you review the chapter!) Yes that was me subtly (or not so subtly) asking for reviews XD**

 **Seriously, though I appreciate it a lot when you review, as it lets me know what is going well, and what I can improve. I'd like to thank** _ **Miss Purple Durple**_ **for her reviews, it made me laugh, sorry XD but also happy.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hiiii… I know its been weeks, months maybe since I last updated! I'm so sorry. Apart from being hit with writers block, I've had a crazy, busy past few weeks! I'm so sorry. Just to recap, Regina has gone to find a job after her and Emma have fallen in love… Granny knows about it!**

 **Please review!**

Emma didn't accompany Regina in the end. She had wanted too, desperately, but Regina insisted it was something she needed to do alone. After all, getting a job in the bakery would be the start of Regina's new, independent life… it wouldn't seem right to have her servant go with her… of course, Emma wasn't Regina's servant, but no outsider could be allowed to know that.

After a ten-minute walk, Regina reached the bakery. It was a small, dull shopfront, the sign that read "Swenfield's Bakery" was peeling of the window. But it wasn't dirty, in fact the windows shone, showing off shelves of bread and confectionaries. This bakery was for the rich. Of course, the servants usually purchased the baked goods, but occasionally some snobby madam would go in and demand all sorts of cakes for a dinner party, or another special occasion.

Regina took a deep breath. This was it. The start of her new life. She pulled open the heavy door, a bell going off in the distance. She stood on the threshold, not daring to go forward, when a harried looking woman rushed out of a room at the back of the shop.

"Hello madam", she spoke in a rough voice, it was clear she was being overworked. "What can I get for you?"

Regina smiled shyly. "A job?"  
The woman blinked. "A job?"

"Yes." She hesitated. "I heard you were advertising".

"Yes- yes, I am, but- "she looked Regina up and down. "You?"

Regina swallowed. "I see. Perhaps I should go". She couldn't believe it, she had pinned a lot of hope on this job, and after one look, she had been judged and rejected. She turned to exit.

"No!" The woman tried to stop her. "Look I'm sorry! I would love to offer you the job! It's just, it was quite unexpected, you have to understand."  
"Yes. I do."  
"Come to the back of the shop and talk", the woman pleaded.

"Okay." Regina tried to stop the smile that blossomed over her face.

The back of the shop was as gloomy as the outside. There was no need to make it look pretty. No-one would see it. Regina could literally see layers of dust on the chairs that surrounded a rickety wooden table. She looked around doubtfully.

"Um- just- um" The woman rushed around, trying to clean a space for Regina to sit down. "There you go! Have a seat". She beamed.

Regina frowned. "Is… this… where you do the cooking?"  
"Oh goodness no! What do you take me for? No. My house- which is a couple of streets away- is my baking centre! It is a palaver, getting all the goods from there to here, but that's business, innit."

"Oh" Regina smiled politely, gathered up her skirts and perched gingerly on a chair.

"So" The woman sat down opposite her. "My name is Milah. Milah Jones. I own this bakery- my husband used to own it, but then he went and died on me." She scowled. "Son of a bitch, he left me to look after our son, bae."

Regina smiled politely. "How old is he?"

Milah paused mid-rant. "Um. He's- 12? Maybe?"

Regina frowned. She could not imagine Emma forgetting Henry's age, she loved him so much. Yet here was Milah, so swamped down with work that she could never spend any time with her child.

"Is that why you need help here?" Regina asked gently. "So, you can spend more time with your child?" Milah stared at Regina in astonishment, then snorted aloud. "Goodness no! Bae don't wanna spend time with me anyway! Nah, this bakery's just getting more successful, I always could do with a helping hand, and now I can actually afford it. Now. What did you say your name was?"

"Regina. Regina Mills".

"What's a rich gal like you, snaking around the lives of us working class? Surely you can own three castles and a hoard of servants without lifting a finger!"

"Well- I can I suppose. But- well- I'm trying to break free from my family".

"Why?"

Regina hesitated. "I'd rather not share that just yet."  
"Ai". Milah nodded sagely. "I understand that".

There was a break in conversation after that, Regina looked at the floor, whilst Milah drummed her fingers on the table. Finally, Milah spoke up. "You can start tomorrow".

Regina lifted her head, startled. "I can what?"

"Yeh. Yeh you've got the job. You'll start off at the shop front, just handling the customers- I'm not friendly enough, I've started to scare em away. And if you prove good enough, you can start helping me with the cakes and stuff."  
Regina leaned forward and clasped Milah's hands. "Thank you. Thank you ever so much".

Regina let herself in through the side door. Although Cora was out until midnight, she didn't want to risk being caught by anyone else.

She tiptoed through the corridors, until she got to the main hallway, where Emma was sitting on the stairs, still sullen because she hadn't been allowed to go with Regina. However, she noticeably perked up when she heard her girlfriend's footsteps.

"Gina! How did it go."  
She smiled slyly. "I got the job."  
Emma's eyes widened. "Just like that?"

"Just like that", she confirmed.

The next thing she knew, she was being whirled around in Emma's arms.

"Gina I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, Emma." She giggled. "You can put me down though."

Emma released her girlfriend slowly. "You are so beautiful", she said in a low voice.

"Not as pretty as you", Regina replied in matching, sultry tones. She placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

Emma responded by pulling the brunette in for another kiss. This time it was much deeper, and it quickly became very intense.

They'd been kissing for what felt like hours, when Regina pulled back, breathing heavily. "Take me upstairs."

"What? Why?"

Regina grinned slowly. "You know why."  
"Are… are you sure?" Emma stammered. "Are you ready for that?"

"I've never been readier, Em. This is the happiest day of my life, I have a job, and I'm in love with the most beautiful woman in the world. I want to celebrate. With you." She kissed her.

Emma smiled. "Well in that case… come with me my love."


End file.
